Chaos Metamorphosis
by 0999Silv
Summary: Naoto Ryder is the reincarnation of the hero Sonic the Hedgehog. In a world of humans, only Naoto and the other human mobian reincarnations are the only ones that can save it using their ultimate power, Chaos Metamorphosis. Please Review.
1. Prologue

I had to delete this story for personal reason. I reposted the new Prologue, a combo of the original first and second chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The bottom line to those wo have not read this story, this story is about reincarnations of our favorite Sonic Characters. Hope you enjoy this Prologue.**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

_Three hundred years after Sonic the Hedgehog, there was a war. Humans discovered the power of Chaos control, and entered Mobius. For a while there was piece between the two worlds. But sadly that piece did not last. No one knows who struck first, but war broke loose. A war that lasted one ten years… until one Mobian found a way to win. Using the Seven Chaos Emeralds, and the Master Emerald he stole from Echidnas guarding it, he was able to create something to end the war. He created an Eighth Emerald… a Black Emerald. The Mobians attended to use it as a weapon to combat the humans. The plan however back fired… and upon awakening the true terrible power of the Chaos Emerald… every Mobian disappeared, vanished as if they never existed. With the Mobians gone, the humans rained victorious, and Mobius, became theirs._

The Year is Two thousand five hundred six. The location is Mobius, in Central Square II. Central Square II was a large city with high sky scrapers and lovely views. It was next to a beautiful beach, and was somewhat reasonably crowded. It had everything a city needed, Libraries, Hospitals, Stores, Malls, and a School, where our story begins. Or should I say Naoto's story begins.

"Naoto," A woman's voice could be heard. "Naoto Ryder, wake up, now." A female teacher in her early thirties in a red dress, and glasses was trying to wake up her student. The student had his face on his desk and was snoring.

The student woke up. He looked up at his teacher. The kid was a human like his teacher and everyone else in the world. He had blue hair that made one triangular form at the back of his head with another two below it, and another two below that one. He was well built for a fifteen year old, and had green eyes.

"Is detention over already," Naoto asked with a yawn.

"As a matter of fact yes," the teacher said irritated. "You slept through it all."

"Great, thanks I'll be going now Mrs. Peters," Naoto said getting up from his chair.

"Hold it you," Mrs. Peters stopped him. "We have to talk about your behavior. This is the sixth detention you got this week."

"And it's only Friday," Naoto said with a wide grin. "I'm getting good at this, aren't I?"

"Don't say it like you're so proud of it," Mrs. Peters Demanded. "What about your little brother? What kind of example are you setting for him with this behavior of yours? And I'm sure your mother…"

"First off, Miles is not my brother," Naoto interrupted with out even giving her eye contact. "He's my Foster Brother. And that woman is my Foster mother. Second off," he smiled again. "Miles is the genius at eight, I'm nothing but the trouble making rebel without a cause."

"Why is it every time I try to have a conversation with you, you make everything sound like a joke?" Mrs. Peters asked irritated.

"Because I'm that kind of guy," Naoto said with a chuckle. He walked over to the window, and opened it. "See you, I'm out of here," He jumped out of it.

"Wait," Mrs. Peters called trying to stop him. She ran over to the window and looked down. They were on the second story of the large school. Naoto landed on his feet, making it look easy, and showing no fear. With a smile, he began to run off at human speed.

"See you in Monday's detention," Naoto waved still smiling as he ran away from the school.

Mrs. Peters sighed heavily. "I really wish he'd stop doing that. We have doors, and stairs for a reason."

As Naoto ran down the streets of the city, he dodged, and maneuver around people trying to get home as soon as possible so he could change. "These school clothes are too boring. I gotta get out of them ASAP." He smiled as he ran.

He loved speed. He loved the feel of the wind in his face, and the excitement of the acceleration. He had no regret of going fast. Well almost none. There was one thing that bothered him. "I want to go faster,"

When he said that out loud, he heard could have sworn he heard something. He stopped in his tracks and looked around curiously. He thought he heard whispers in his ear "like the wind".

Just then, the wind began to blow, not hard, but strong enough for Naoto to notice. It was blowing from east to west. Naoto did not know why, but he felt like the wind was directing him. He followed the direction the wind was blowing.

He followed the wind for five minutes, until he reached the beach. There the wind directed him to a certain location on the beach. He looked down at the sand and noticed the wind was shaping the sand into a very small very shallow whirlpool like an Antlion pit.

"What's this," Naoto asked. He knelt down and assuming he had to do so, started to dig the pit up. "I wonder what's going on," Naoto thought. "Either I'm loosing my mind or the wind is telling me to dig in this spot. Probably I'm losing my mind, like I'll find anything…" he stopped when he felt something hit his fingers.

He continued to dig around it, and discovered something he never seen before. He dug up a blue ring the size of a shirt color.

"No way, a Power Ring," Naoto stated amazed. Power Rings were what Mobians used to get an extra power boost, much like a very quick working vitamin or mineral. Now days, they are used for power replacing electricity and gas since the Mobians disappeared two hundred years ago. One could be worth a lot of money.

"I never thought I would see one in real life." Naoto said out loud. "So cool and it's a strange color, usually its gold. Maybe it's a rare one. It could be worth more money. I could buy a new CD player, or a Flat Screen TV, or a load of Video Games, or…" He was interrupted by the wind strongly and violently blowing past him. The wind was strong, very strong, and it almost created a sand storm. Naoto covered his eyes to prevent them from being hit by sand. He held the ring tightly in his right hand.

"Okay, I get it, you don't want me to sell," Naoto yelled to the unknown force causing the wind. "Now cut the wind works, I won't sell it, I'll keep it." The wind settled down, and stopped blowing. Naoto sighed with relief. "Either that was a coincidence, or I made a new friend."

* * *

Naoto had arrived home. He lived on the fifth story of a ten story apartment building with his Foster Mother, and Foster Brother. He entered it with the Blue Power Ring hidden in his clothes. He looked around to see if anyone was around. It appears no one was home. 

He walked over to the door to his room, opened, and entered through it locking the door behind him when closed. He removed his clothes and replaced him with his own clothes.

He wore a blue sleeveless over jean jacket, with reachable sleeves that can zip up hanging on his back. Under the Jacket was a white short sleeve T-Shirt with a Blue Emerald on the front. He also wore Blue Jeans, White fingerless gloves, and red shoes with white strap above with a gold buckle on the side. A blue sash hung around his waist with small piece of it hanging from the back of his pants.

When in the clothes he was more comfortable in, he went to his bed and laid down on it, his bare forearms resting at the back of his head. He looked over at the Blue Ring he set next to him and needed to decide what to do with it.

"Should I tell someone about it?" he asked himself. "Nah, they'll probably just sell it or something. If I sell it, I may get a huge tornado after me."

He picked it up and twirled it a bit with his finger like a small hula-hoop. He played with it a bit while deciding its fate. He did tricks like tossing it in the air, and catching it, and balancing it on his finger.

Eventually, the ring went through his hand and on his wrist. When on his wrist, it began to shrink. "What," Naoto asked noticing this event take place. Before he could do anything however, the ring shrunk to his wrist, and began fusing with his skin. The ring started to glow blue as it disappeared into Naoto's body.

Naoto sat up surprised as he looked at hi wrist. "What just happened," he asked. He felt his wrist and found nothing there. It was as if it vanished into his body. "Where did it go," he asked. "Did I just imagine it or…" At that, something flashed through his mind. For a slight moment, the image of a Mobian flashed through his mind. "What's going on," he asked. After that, another image of a blue Mobian past through his mind. It happened again in the blink of an eye, and again, and once more. He did not know what was going on.

Naoto held his head as he saw a repeated image go through his mind. He kept on seeing a Blue Mobian, a Hedgehog, running fast. He was running as fast as Naoto wanted to run. He was like the wind, running fast, and looking so cool. Naoto heard stories of one Mobian from five hundred years ago that defended humans and Mobians alike from disaster. That Mobian was Sonic the Hedgehog.

Eventually, the visions disappeared. Naoto's eyes were opened as he looked around. He did not know what just happened, but this concerned him. He looked at his wrist and saw no proof that the ring was even around it. "What happened? Where did the ring go?" he asked himself. When he found no logical answer, he gave up, and laid back on his bed to think up a reason.

Meanwhile, something was going on at another part of town. It was in a tall building in the center of the town. Someone hidden in the shadows was plotting in a dark room. The room revealed to be a headquarters of some kind on the very top room of the sky scraper. There were robotic beings pressing buttons and looking at computers analyzing data, and reporting finds.

One robot approached the being hidden in the shadows. It had an oval head, blue synthetic eyes, metallic arms, and had tank wheel like legs. "Sir, we found one." It said in a robotic voice. "One was found in front Central Square's Police Station in the center ground, right in the middle of the fountain."

"Excellent," the figure said. His voice sounded like a man in his late forties. "When the repairs on the Scavenger are over with, send it. It will retrieve what I desire."

"Yes sir," the robot said with a bow. "They should be ready in twenty four hours, if that is alright with you."

"It's Okay," the shadowed figure said. "No one else knows its whereabouts either way. After all, in the end, the will all be mine… all eight of them."

It was dinner time at Naoto's home. He sat at the table eating dinner with his foster family. He lived with his foster mother Rosemary Yasushi, and her son Miles Yasushi.

Miles had Golden Orange hair, and sky blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with an opened orange jacket over it, and had on white fingerless gloves with grey wrist bands. He had brown pants, and red and white shoes. On the back of his jacket was two swirling tails of some sort, much like those of a fox.

Mile's mother Rosemary had similar hair and eyes like her son, and wore a red and black dress, and had glasses on.

"So did you hear," Miles asked. "There was a rumor going around of Mobians appearing in Central Square."

"Those are just rumors the press starts to sell news papers," Naoto said with a shrug. "They'd say anything as long as theirs people reading it."

"You don't believe them?" Mile's asked.

"Nope," Naoto said. "I only believe what I see." As they continued to eat, Rosemary stared at her foster son with concern. Naoto noticed this. "Okay Rosemary, what's wrong?" he asked irritated.

"Nothing," she replied lying.

"I know there is," Naoto said. "Is it because of the detentions I get? Or is it because of my behavior? What is it?"

She was silent for a while until she relied. "Miles, can you go finish dinner in your room? I want to talk to Naoto alone."

"Yes mother," Miles politely replied. He got up with his plate and left the two alone.

"Okay, your son's gone, what's on your mind?" Naoto asked rather rudely.

"It's just that," she paused for a moment. "I get the feeling you're not trying to make this your home."

"It doesn't matter for me," Naoto interrupted. "It's not like I'll be here long. Eventually you'll just kick me out too, like all the others. It shouldn't be too long."

"But that's just it," Rosemary replied. "I don't want to kick you out. I was hoping you would stay with us." She paused for a few seconds. "Ever since Miles' father left us, he had been feeling lonely, and he grew to be depressed and distant from others. But since you arrived, he feels more confident in himself. He looks up to you like a brother. He even dresses similar to you. He even started to wear gloves like yours. But I am concerned with your behavior around him."

"What you mean you're afraid he'll grow up to be a punk too?" Naoto asked angrily. "You don't have to worry, like I said, I'll be long gone by that time. Trust me."

"But Naoto, please don't confuse what I'm trying to tell you." She pleaded. "Please listen to me…"

Naoto said getting up. "I am who I am, deal with it. You don't want your son to idolize a punk, send me back to where you got me."

"Please listen to me," Rosemary pleaded.

"I don't have to listen to you," Naoto said turning his back on her. "You aren't my mom. And Miles is not my brother." He started to walk off towards the front door.

"Where are you going," she asked concerned.

"Out," he said not even bother stopping and looking at her. By the time she tried to stop him, he was already out the door. She could do nothing but stared at the door Naoto exited. Little did Rosemary know, Miles was had his door opened. From inside his room, he had heard everything. He sat down next to his open door staring sadly at the food he barley touched. He got up from where he was sitting.

From outside, Naoto walked the lonely dark streets of Central Square. There were barley people out, and the street lights illuminated the streets well. As he walked down the street, he passed many stores, and buildings. Just then, the wind began to blow again. It was that same strange wind from before.

"Now what?" Naoto asked irritated. The wind blew pass him and to his right. He looked at the direction the wind was blowing and saw a large black of cement next to the building. Naoto walked over to the cement block and looked at it. The black was no larger then a toaster, and seemed to shoe no significance other then sitting there at the end of an alley, between a music shop and a bakery.

He knelt down to it and examined it. "Is this what that wind wanted from me?" he asked himself. "Great, now I'm starting to believe the wind is alive." He thought. "I wonder… could there be another one of those rings in it?" He looked around and saw a lead pipe over in the alley. He got up and walked over to it, picking it up, and walking back over to the cement block.

When he got a good grip, he began to hit the cement block repeatedly. Eventually, the block bumbled as more hits were blown to it. The cement was oddly easily breakable. He looked inside the crumbled rubble. He was right with what he saw. It was another Power Ring. Unlike the first one however, this one was orange.

At first, Naoto reached for it, but hesitated when he remembered the last one vanished into his skin. "There's no telling what that last one did to me. I don't know what two in my body is going to do to me either."

Before he could think of something however, the wind blew again, and there was a song playing from the music shop.

_Turn around, I'll be right behind you every step that you take, turn around, I'll be right here, every breath you'll take, turn around, I'll be beside your bed every moment you wake, turn around, turn around, turn around…_

That song sounded significant to him. He turned around and saw someone duck behind a mail box across the street. He saw who it was.

"Miles come out from there," Naoto ordered. "I saw you," Miles came from behind the mailbox and looked at Naoto from across the street.

Meanwhile in front of the police station, there lay a fountain that signified the north part of the city. The fountain was not big, but large enough for one fountain to be. What was unknown to man, there was something coming after the fountain.

On top of a near by building something looked down at the easy target. It was a large green round robot with 2 huge pincers like hands, and four spiders like legs. On the Pincers were rockets in the palm. On the sides of them were little laser guns. It had a huge green head with analyzing black eyes.

"Target acquired," it said in a deep robotic voice. "E-Unit Scavenger moving in now."

Back with Naoto and Miles, they sat on an apartment building's stoop. Naoto aloud Miles too hold the orange ring. Miles looked at it with fascination. "It's really nice," he said. He was silent for a while.

Eventually Naoto spoke up. "Does your mom know you're out?" He asked.

"I snuck out to follow you," Miles said. "I heard you two argue. I was concerned."

"Well don't be," Naoto replied. "You know it's true. She'll give up on me like all the others."

"But she doesn't want to," Miles said. "She cares about you. She wants you to give her a chance. I heard her tell her friends how much she wants you to make our home your home." He paused. "I want our home to be your home too. I don't want you to go."

Naoto was silent for a while until he spoke. "I'm sorry," Naoto apologized. "But I'm a punk. Everyone thinks so. Why do you think I have no friends? Everyone hates me. I can't make a difference in this world. All I can do is make this world worst."

"Don't say that," Miles said. "You can make a difference. I know you can."

"You're only eight," Naoto said. "You're too young to understand how life works."

"I understand enough," Miles stated. "I know you don't want to leave us. I saw how happy you were with us. I…"

"Shut up," Naoto said irritated. He got up from where he sat. "I don't even know my own mom or my dad. You consider yourself lucky for being you kid." Miles said nothing for a while. Naoto had his back turned from him, and did not notice the kid get up from where he sat.

When Naoto finally turned, he saw Miles run off not bothering to look back at him. "Kid," he called. He ran after him in an attempt to stop him from running.

At the police station, there was complete and utter chaos. Sirens rang through the night air as police personnel gathered around the attacked area. Police were firing at the large metal robot. The bullets however had no affect on the robot's metal hide. They all bounced off of the impenetrable metal coating as the robot continued its mission.

The robot busted through the large fountain, water rushing high in the sky like a geyser. It reached inside it ignoring the water in his face. In a few seconds, the metal pincher emerged from the hole holding a small object of some kind.

"E Unit Scavenger's mission complete," the robot said referring to its self. "Retreat is necessary." It began to walk off away from the fountain with its four spiders like legs stopping into the ground leaving holes as he walked.

Encountering a road block of police cars, and police shooting it with no prevail. The Robot E unit Scavenger continued despite the barricade. It whacked away the cars as if they were insects. The police knew very well there was no way to take it down. They retreated in fear as the robot continued its walk through town with the item in its pincher.

"Destroy anyone in the way," the robot said in a robotic voice remembering its orders.

Meanwhile, Miles with his head looking down ran angrily away from Naoto. He could not bear to look at him after what he just heard. His anger was so intense; he did not realize where he was running.

Finally he looked up. He stopped in his place when he saw it. Miles saw a giant robot at least three to four times his height just two arms length in front of him. Naoto, catching up to Miles stopped in his tracks. He looked up at the robot just feet away from Miles in fear.

The robot stopped in his place and looked down at the smaller boy. "Orders destroy anyone in the way," The robot repeated. It raised its great arm ready to crush the boy. Miles frozen in fear could do nothing but stand there in fear as he foresaw his demise.

"No," Naoto called in fear. He could not let Miles get hurt. He wanted to protect him the giant threatening to crush his foster brother.

At that, a powerful violent gust of wind went past him, and towards the robot. Scavenger was blown back by the huge gust a few meters. Keeping its balance, scavenger stood tall trying to prevent it from falling over.

Miles worked up the nerve to turn to see Naoto. Naoto's green eyes looked serious and strong. A blue light appeared on the ground and formed a large circle surrounding Naoto. The center of the ring started to form a symbol. The symbol resembled a blue buzz saw blade. The wind circled around Naoto. Naoto began to say something. One sentence passed his lips.

_Chaos Metamorphosis... Sonic the Hedgehog…_

The symbol Naoto was standing on began to shine a light of sapphire and white. A large wall of light rose and circled upward hiding Naoto's body.

Miles did nothing but stare fearful and confused over what is happening. The wind blew hard, and the light shown brightly in a chaotic but dazzling display of hidden power being released.

The wind and light then began to die down. When it was all over, a cloud of dust covered everything.

"Naoto," Miles called unable to see. "Naoto, where are you?" There was no reply.

Miles focused his eyes and saw something walk out of the dust. Upon closer analyzing, he was absolutely shocked at what he saw. He was so surprised he didn't notice the robot. Scavenger walked up behind the unsuspecting child and continued his attack raising his pincher up high. He then slammed it down with a bone shattering crush at Miles… but to no avail.

Before Miles knew it, he was on top of something old and windy. He looked around and saw he was sitting on the roof of a two story building. He looked to the edge and saw what he looked at earlier. It had its back turned away from him, but he knew what it was… a Mobian.

It was a blue hedgehog about three feet tall wearing red and white shoes, silver wrist bands with green spheres around the wrists and ankles, and white gloves. He had some blue quills and some black quills. On the right shoulder was a shoulder pad like grey shoulder blade with the same symbol of the blue circle, a blue buzz saw like symbol.

The blue hedgehog turned his head slightly and looked at Miles with a grin. He gave a thumb up sigh. "Stay here." He said in Naoto's voice. "Leave Metal Head to me," He leaped off the building leaving a stunned Miles on the roof.

The hedgehog landed meters in front of the robot. He grinned as he looked at the large robot.

"Order, destroy any enemies that get in the way of mission," The two rockets inside the robot's hands launched right at the blue hedgehog. The hedgehog grinned as the rockets came towards him. Within a blink of an eye, he ran at a super high speed, practically invisible as a blue light followed him, he easily dodged the two, rockets. They impacted with a ground in a fiery explosion leaving behind a large crater.

"You don't know me very well do you," The hedgehog asked as he ran around the robot in circles.

On the roof, Miles looked amazed as the hedgehog single handedly proved to be a worthy opponent for the larger being. "I don't believe this," Miles said amazed. "A real Mobian… I never thought I would ever see one. But… that Mobian is…"

"What is this," Scavenger asked confused trying to keep his eyes on the fast creature. "This is illogical. This is…" he was interrupted however by the hedgehog jumped high in the air and curled into a ball. It began spinning at a high speed ready for another attack.

"Have a taste of Sonic Spin," the hedgehog said ready to finish the massive robot off. It went right at the large metal menace and crashed right through its chest leaving a large hole going right in the center. Pieces of metal and gears flew everywhere as the massive metal monster began to electrify.

The hedgehog landed on his feet meters away from the damaged creature. He grinned as he looked over his left shoulder at Scavenger.

"Mission… failed… Master Eggman… forgive me…" With his last words said, Scavenger started to turn a reddish brown.

Miles watched the robot in awe. "Is it rusting," he asked surprised at the accelerated rate which the large being was rusting. In a matter of seconds, all of the large creature's body had rusted. The rusted being began to crumble on its own weight as is shattered into a red rusty dust.

* * *

The blue hedgehog began to walk towards the pile of rusted metal and red dust. "Eggman," the blue hedgehog repeated in a serious tone. "So he's back too." He then saw something in the dust. It was a shining blue color. He reached in it and lifted it up. On closer examination, he confirmed what it was. It was a blue emerald about the size of a tennis ball. 

He looked up at Miles on the roof who stared back with awe. "Hey kid," he called with a grin. "If I give you a ride home, then give your brother a message for me. Tell him this is a message from Sonic the Hedgehog…" The small emerald began to shine a blue color. He began to call something out.

_Chaos Control…_

To be continued…

* * *

The main character's first name was Naoto because I was looking for a good name to call him, then I found Naoto Ohshima, the one who designed Sonic the Hedgehog. 

Yasushi is the name of Tails' creator Yasushi Yamaguchi, and Miles is Tails' real name. That's how I came up with his name, Miles Yasushi. Rosemary is the name of Tails' mother in Archie.


	2. The Mobian Inside: Chaos Metamorphosis

**The Mobian Inside: Chaos Metamorphosis**

"So this is Central Square," a person said. It was a male in his early twenties. He had a long brown closed over coat with dark violet pants, brown gloves with metal plates on the back of the glove, brown cowboy boots, and a brown cowboy hat. His long violet hair hanged from the back of his head, he had black sunglasses, and a tiny sharp looking tooth hanging out of the right side of his mouth.

He looked around with a focused searching look in his eye until he saw what he was looking for. The police surrounded the area the robot rusted while keeping the public, and the press away from it. The man blended in the crowd easily. He looked in from the distance and saw the police looking over the site of rusted metal.

"What could have done this," a young police man asked. "We couldn't take it down with our bullets."

"What ever did it," the older police man he was talking to replied. "It couldn't have been human."

"If it wasn't," the younger police man continued. "Then GUN will want to see this."

"That's right," the older officer replied. "As a matter of fact, they were called. An officer of GUN arrived just a few minutes ago." He pointed to someone. "That woman over there,"

The younger officer looked over at the woman. The woman was about eighteen years old. She had short white hair, and lovely green eyes with blue eyeliner. She had a curvy figure hidden under a long white lab coat of some sort. On her feet were white boots with pink heart shape end, and elbow long white gloves. Most the police male stared at her, in trance by her sexy figure.

She looked over her shoulder. She smirked when all the guys looked away trying to look like they weren't staring. She gave a sly smirk knowing they all were. "Men are so fun to toy with." She thought.

She looked down and noticed what people with less advance detection skills as her would miss. She picked it up for closer examination. It was a small blue quill from an animal of some sort. "Not very many blue animals with quills," She thought. She turned and walked over to the chief of police, a short old man, with grey hair and a beard.

"I'm closing off this area." She told the chief in a sly soft spoken voice. "It is now GUN's jurisdiction. When GUN arrives, clear the area."

"Ma'am," the chief said. "We can't just leave, we…"

"This is GUN's jurisdiction," she repeated interrupting him. "In other words you have no further value."

"Now see here Professor Rumi," the chief said offended by her rudeness. He took out a silver colored Police badge. "This badge represents that I must protect this city if there's a threat."

The woman, Professor Rumi took out from her coat, a square badge shining with an opal color with her picture, and a symbol along with words stating her place in GUN. "Yes but mine is prettier and has more value then that piece of tin." She put it away. "Now you and your men leave. That's an order." She turned her back on the chief and walked off putting black sunglasses on.

She was aloud out of the police barricade, and went through the crowd of on lookers. The man from earlier was close by. The two's arms brushed as Professor Rumi walked by. As she walked off, she grinned. The man grinned as he looked in his hand. It was the quill Professor Rumi found earlier.

Naoto felt feint. His muscled were numb and tired. He could barley feel his own body, especially his legs. He felt like he woke up from a deep coma. He opened his eyes and saw where he was. He was in his bed in his own room.

"What happened last night?" he asked himself tiredly. He got up slowly and looked down at himself. All of his clothes were still on, even his shoes and gloves. He looked at the calendar. It was Saturday, no school today. He looked over at the clock. It was twelve in the afternoon. He had been sleeping for more then twelve hours. He didn't even remember getting home last night.

"Last night," he remembered. He got out of his bed quickly remembering that robot. The last thing he remembered was Miles being attacked by it. He ran out of his room ignoring the numb feeling and strains of his body. He opened the door next to his room which led to Miles' room. He opened it. He wasn't there.

"No," he thought the worst. He ran to the living room. "If anything happened to him I'll…" he stopped.

There sitting on the floor of the living room was Miles on his mom's laptop. He was fully dressed and typing as if there was no tomorrow.

"Miles," Naoto said. No reply. "Miles did you hear me?"

Miles looked over at Naoto. "You're awake," Miles said stopping his typing.

"What happened last night," Naoto asked walking over to him. "All I remember was that robot, but it's all a blur after that. How did we get away from it?"

Miles was silent for a while until he answered. "This is what happened. I don't know why, but you turned into a Mobian named Sonic the Hedgehog." He went over all the details, involving Sonic's speed, how he defeated the Robot, and him dropping Miles off back home in a flash of light. "He then told me to tell you, listen to the wind."

Naoto was silent. It was shocking to think hear he transformed into a completely different person, a Mobian none the less. It all made sense. Somehow, this Mobian Sonic was using the wind to communicate with him. It must have been that blue ring.

"The ring," he remembered. "Miles, where's that orange ring we found?" Miles was once again silent. Naoto's eyes widened. He knelt down at Miles at his eye level and grabbed both arms. "That ring, did it… disappear into you?" Miles averted his gaze. Naoto let him go and looked down. "It did, didn't it?"

"It happened last night," Miles said. "You turned back to yourself, and I couldn't sleep. All I could do was think about you. I fooled around with the ring, and then it vanished. When it did…"

"You saw things flash before your eyes," Naoto finished.

"Yes," Miles replied. "Did the same happen to you?"

"Yesterday afternoon," Naoto replied. He sighed sitting back. "Does Rosemary know?" he asked.

"No," he said. "Mom has no idea. She was in her room all this time. When she went to check on you to see if you came home, you were there asleep. She then went to check on me. I pretended to be asleep though." He went back to the laptop. "Right now, I'm looking for information on these rings and the Mobians." He typed at a super fast pace again. Naoto looked at the screen and saw it had all kinds of sites minimized and bookmarked. Miles was also continually typing with no end in sight.

Naoto was shocked to see this. Miles looked so adult when he did this. "Man, I knew you were smart, but I never thought you could do research with this much vigor."

"Vigor," Miles repeated. "Wow, you used a big word, and used it correctly."

"Very funny brat," Naoto said irritated.

"But in all seriousness," Miles continued. "I can't explain it, but after that ring entered my body, I began to think more, a lot more then I ever did before. It was like a door locked in my mind was opened. I have this burning desire for knowledge. I believe that ring is causing me to think at a college level."

"Heavy," Naoto said. "If that's the case, you'll be even harder to beat at board games." He got up from where he sat. "So where's Rosemary now?"

"The Market," Miles replied. "She said she…" he was interrupted by a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it," Naoto said getting up. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Who is it," Miles asked still typing on the laptop. There was no reply. He looked over at Naoto. "Naoto," he asked. "Who is it?"

"No one," Naoto replied in a questioning tone. Miles got up and walked over to him. Naoto was looking around outside. "Nobody's here," Naoto stated. Miles looked around with him. After a few seconds, they went back in the apartment. "I bet it was those kids on the seventh floor again. Man if I ever catch them I'll…" They both froze.

A man in a brown over coat was in their living room. He looked at them through his sunglasses and smirked. The two stared at him with surprise. They did not know the stranger that had entered their home.

The stranger removed his sunglasses revealing a pair of black eyes, cunning, and looks as though they can't be trusted. He looked down at the laptop with the information on it. His grin widened.

"Looks like some kids have been doin' their homework," the man said in a New Jersey accent.

"Who are you," Naoto demanded pulling Miles towards him. "What do you want?"

"Relax kid," the man said in a sly tone. His dialect was a cross of a mafia gangster, and a New Jersey or New York. "Depending on whatcha do, I won't hurt any of you. I'm just here looking for information." He took off his over coat. He was revealed to wear black pants, a dark violet windbreaker and a white shirt. Around his waist was a brown belt with a gold buckle. The belt held a large gun like weapon. On his hands were brown gloves; on his feet were brown and white boots. He fixed the brown hat on his head.

"I'm going to ask you again," Naoto repeated demanding answers. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Just call me Greed," the man replied.

"Greed," Naoto repeated. "Is that a fake name?"

"Code name," Greed replied kneeling down and picking up the computer. He held it with one hand and scrolled through it with the other. "Someone I work for gave me the name. I don't see any reason why I should give you my real name. As for why I'm here…" he showed them the laptop. On the screen was seven small emeralds, each a different color.

"Are those Chaos Emeralds," Naoto asked. "What do we have to do with the Chaos Emeralds?"

"I know you got one," Greed said in a sly tone putting the computer own on the floor. "I can sense it, with this." He showed his left wrist. His grin got wider. Around the wrist, it began to glow. As it shown, a violet ring appeared around it.

"That ring," Naoto stated surprised. "You…"

He nodded. "I got a Meta-Ring too."

"A what," Naoto asked.

"You mean you don't know," Greed asked dropping his grin. "You were the one who took out that robot last night right?"

"I don't even remember last night." Naoto stated.

Greed's sly grin returned. "I get it," he stated. "You just got it, didn't you?" He walked over to a chair in the corner and sat in it. "When I first got my ring, I had no idea what happened the first time I used it too." He sneered. "Looks like you kids need some lessons. Want me to tell you what I know?"

"You know," Naoto asked surprised. "Tell me, what are these rings?"

"It'll cost yah," Greed replied. "Where's the Chaos Emerald?"

"We don't have one," Naoto replied. "We don't know about these…"

"Actually," Miles said. He got from his pocket the blue emerald the hedgehog got from destroying the robot.

"Miles, is that?" Naoto asked.

Miles nodded. "When you were Sonic, you took this from the Robot." Naoto stared at the emerald with amazement. He had never seen an actual Chaos Emerald in person before."

"Good boys," Greed said with a smirk. "Now, how about you be good boys and hand it over."

"No," Miles said holding it tightly. "I know what these things can do. We can't let you have it."

"Really," Greed asked. "Too bad," he got up from the chair. "I hoped we could do this the easy way."

"Wait," Naoto said. Greed did as instructed. "Tell us what you know, and maybe we'll consider giving it to you."

"Naoto," Miles said trying to talk sense into him.

"Depending on his intention, we may or may not give it to him," Naoto explained.

"No deal kid," Greed said. "Emerald first kid,"

"The emerald can wait," they all heard a dark, almost echoing voice come from Greed's coat he put on the floor. Greed knelt down to his coat and got out a small communication device. He opened it up and looked at it.

"How long were you listenin' in Cardinal?" Greed asked.

"Long enough," the person referred to as Cardinal said. "Show me these creatures." Greed set the communication device down on the chair in an angle which a lens on it pointed to them.

"It has a small camera," Miles observed.

The voice said nothing for a while. After a few seconds, it spoke. "What a repulsive creature you are blue one."

"Now that's not very nice," Naoto said hanging his head.

"Who are you," Miles asked.

The voice from the device once again paused until it replied. "Call me Cardinal. I am speaking to you from afar."

"What your hide out," Naoto asked.

"I suppose you can call it that." Cardinal stated. "But enough of me, Greed, tell them."

Greed hesitated until he replied. "Fine," He leaned on the wall. He gave his explanation.

"_Let's start with the Power Rings. These rings are called Meta-Rings, or Metamorphosis Rings. Meta Rings are the souls of past Mobians in a hibernate state. Meta-Rings need human hosts in order to start living again. They bond with human souls and bodies. This bond will cause changes to the host, including more advanced physical and mental changes. For me it increased my eye sight, and reaction time to a situation. Because of my Meta-Ring, I can see a target almost a mile away."_

Miles took this to mind. "That might explain my new desire for knowledge," he thought. "My mind power increased when I took in the power of the Meta-Ring."

"What about me turning into a Mobian?" Naoto asked.

"_That's the process called Chaos Metamorphosis. Chaos Metamorphosis is what is used to turn a human into a Mobian, giving the human host not only the look of a Mobian, but the powers of the Mobian as well."_

"So I can become a Mobian any time I want to?" Naoto asked looking down.

"_I wouldn't recommend it. There is a major draw back to this power." He paused. "Because human bodies aren't meant to do what Mobian bodies can do, we pay for it when we turn back human. For example, if a strong Mobian form were to lift up something extremely heavy, the host won't pay the price until it changed back. Its muscles will feel numb and aching as if they had been weight lifting for hours. The affect is only temporary, but I wouldn't recommend using the power often."_

"So the more our Mobian bodies do…" Naoto said. "… the more our human bodies suffer. That's why my body felt numb when I woke up."

"Well, I kept my end of the deal," Greed said. "Now it's time for your end, the Emerald."

"Wait," Miles said. "We know about the power this Emerald Possesses. What do you want with it?"

"Cardinal wants it, ask him." Greed said with a shrug.

"Don't bother," the voice said from the communication device. "Let's just say I have my reasons."

"No way," Naoto said pulling Miles behind him. "I don't know what you have planned for this Emerald, but I'm sure it's no good just by looking at Greed alone."

"Oh now that hurts my feelings," Greed said sarcastically with a sly grin.

"Very well," Cardinal said. "Greed, take it from them."

"Got it," Greed said taking out his gun from his belt. He pointed and fired it at Naoto's arm. A small ball of red light fired out and struck Naoto's arm. Naoto let out a cry of pain as he fell to his knees holding his wounded left arm.

"Naoto," Miles stated looking at his arm. He saw the clothes and skin were burned where the ball hit him.

"A light bullet," Greed stated. "They're weaker then metal bullets. They're meant to paralyze rather then kill. It's quite useful when I'm doing my second job, bounty hunting."

Naoto glared at Greed angrily. "You…" he growled. "Now I'm convinced you're up to no good." Just then, the blue ring appeared around Naoto's wrist and started to shine brightly. "I will not let you have that emerald."

"So it's a fight you want," Greed asked. He turned to the communication device. "I'm going to transform now and teach this brat not to interfere with grown ups."

"So be it," Cardinal allowed.

"Great," the Violet Meta-Ring started to glow. Around Greed appeared a violet circle. The center of the circle, the shape of a triangular fang appeared. Greed began to say a sentence.

_Chaos Metamorphosis… Fang the Sniper…_

The symbol began to shine. A violet light covered Greed's body. The light was so bright; it blinded both Miles and Naoto for a few seconds.

When the light stopped, there, standing in the place of Greed was a violet weasel with a blue nose, white belly, white fur around his mouth and snout, a long pointy L shaped tail, a small violet pony tail hair style coming out the back of his head, and at the end of his tail and his long ears were darker patched of violet fur. His attire was a brown hat, brown glove, a brown belt with pockets, and brown and white cowboy boots.

"Meet the Mobian in me, Fang the Sniper," Greed, now Fang the Sniper said.

Naoto's ring began to shine brightly. "You're not the only one who can do that." The ring began to shine once again. The circle appeared around him followed by the blue buzz saw like symbol.

_Chaos Metamorphosis… Sonic the Hedgehog…_

_To be continued…

* * *

_

The mysterious person was going to be called Pride. At one point he ws called that, but I decided to change it. I got something better in mind. 


	3. Sonic and Tails

There are some changes I made in the prior Chapter. The one I called Pride I now Named Cardinal. I got something else in mind for this story. **

* * *

**

**Sonic and Tails**

A Woman looked up at the apartment from the streets. She noticed a blue glow emitting from a window on the fifth story. She had a very deceiving grin on her face.

Standing there in the middle of the room was the Mobian inside of Naoto. It stared straight at the opposing Mobian, a violet weasel by the name of Fang the Sniper. Miles stood behind

"Sonic the Hedgehog," Fang stated. "I didn't expect this. The Mobian described as being like the wind… when he was alive."

Naoto in Sonic's body looked at his new body. He looked at his hands and all over. "So this is what I look like as a Mobian," he thought. "But why didn't I remember last night? Did the real Sonic take over my body?"

"You were the brat that took that robot out last night, weren't you?" Fang asked. He pulled out an inch sized plastic bag with a small blue quill showing through. "Interestingly enough, sometimes Mobian skin, scale, fur, or even quill can be left behind, and not change back."

"Is that how you found me?" Naoto, now Sonic asked.

"Amazing what you can do when you've got an animal's nose." Fang explained.

"Is that so," Sonic asked. "I wonder is your animal nose can take a punch." In almost blinding speed, he lounged forward. The almost unprepared Fang, with a startled face fell back, barley missing the attack. Sonic stopped and looked back at the Weasel who got back on his feet.

"Not bad kid," Fang complimented. "You almost got me. This is gonna be fun." He hopped over to the window and opened it. He sat on the ledge and looked at Sonic with a grin. "Let's take this dance lesson outside."

"We're on the fifth floor," Sonic said looking at Fang as if he was crazy.

"I know," Fang said falling backwards. Sonic ran over to the window and looked down.

He saw Fang put his feet on the wall of the apartment and slide down, stopping on the wall as if he slid on the ground. His feet had clung onto the wall. He stood there between the outside of the fourth and third story.

He then formed his tail into a spring like shape and fell back onto the ledge of a window on the third story, and bounced up, using his tail as a spring. He launched up high into the air, past the fifth story, and high up onto the roof, pass the tenth floor.

"That looks fun," Sonic said with a grin. He looked down and grin.

"No," Miles said shaking his head. "Don't even think about…" too late. Sonic leaped out of the building.

Upon falling from the fifth story, something in his mind clicked. It was though it came instinctively. Sonic grinned and curled into a ball, spinning at high speed. As he impacted with the ground, he bounced high into the air. Miles watched in amazement as the blue ball that was his foster brother bounced up in the air, and landed on the roof joining Fang.

"That was fun," Sonic stated. He stood proud as he looked around on the roof. It was full of gravel and pretty much empty besides the stairs leading to it from the bottom rows, and the metal pipes and water tower in the corner. On the water tower sat Fang staring at Sonic with a grin.

"Not bad kid," Fang stated. "But I got to say, leavin' that defenseless little kid down there by himself was not a very smart idea. You'll never know who might be there waiting."

Sonic stood there confused. "What is he talking about," Sonic thought. It was then that it occurred to him. Fang was not alone.

* * *

From in the apartment, Miles could only stand there, not able to do anything and look up. He wondered what was going on up there. "I have to get to the roof," he stated. "Naoto could be in trouble."

"He's not the one you should be concerned with," Miles heard a voice say. It was the communicator device Greed used to contact the mysterious Cardinal. "The one you should be concerned with is yourself child."

"What," he asked confused.

"Didn't you find it odd Fang wanted to change location of battle instead of battling in your own apartment?" Cardinal asked from the device.

Miles thought about it. His new found intelligence it did not take him long to come up with a conclusion. Miles looked at the emerald in his hand. "He led Naoto away from me and the Emerald."

"Aren't you a clever boy?" Another voice asked. This one was a female voice. He looked over at the door way. An attractive female with short white hair leaned with her back on the left side of the door way not looking directly at Miles with a grin. She wore a black cloak covering her body beside her head, her eyes had blue make up on her eye lids, and she wore eye liner. She turned towards Miles.

"W-Who are you?" Miles asked.

"Just call me Lust," the woman said. "But enough about me, I'm here for business. Now," she stood straight and faced him taking a step forward.

* * *

Sonic turned around. He had to get back down to Miles. As he turned, Fang fired a light bullet at the ground a few inches in front causing a small circle of suit to appear. Sonic turned and faced Fang.

"Where're you goin' kid," Fang said stopping him. "The party's up here." He leaped over to the edge of the building. He now stood facing Sonic between him, and the way down to Miles. Fang pointed the gun at Sonic.

"Sorry, but I'm not aloud to go to parties until I do my homework first." Sonic said sarcastically referring to how he was as human. "Foster mom's orders."

"Really," he asked jokingly. "Well let me help you with your Math Homework."

"I never was good at math," Sonic replied.

He fired a Light Bullet at Sonic. Sonic ducked evading the attack. "Question one, so far I fired three Light Bullets at you. Let's say my gun is solar powered. Incase your failing Science, that means gets its ammunition from light sources." He pointed to the bright sunny sky. "So in clear weather like this, how many shots can I fire until night time."

"An infinite number," Sonic answered the question.

Fang grinned again. "You're not as bad at math as I thought. As a reward I'll count to ten, and when I'm done, I want you to say, you win, I'll surrender the emerald." He started counting. "One… Two…"

"You can count to A Hundred; I'm not giving it to you." Sonic yelled.

"…Ten," Fang yelled firing a barrage of bullets. Sonic at a high speed began running all across the roof dodging the bullets one by one. As he ran, a blue streak, like the tail of a comet, followed him.

"So what happened to three through nine," Sonic asked while running and dodging.

"Well I never was good at math either," Fang replied laughing still firing at the blue hedgehog. "I was more of a Tech Ed guy myself. How do you think I came up with a solar powered gun?"

* * *

Miles was close to the window, trying stepping away from the woman. "Now be a good little boy a give me the Emerald." She said in a false friendly voice.

"I-I can't," Miles said taking a few steps back.

"Why not," she asked with a sly grin even less trustworthy then Greed's. "I'm just a little lady that likes pretty emeralds." She advanced. "May I please have it?"

"S-Stay away," Miles yelled. He backed up towards the window. He looked at the orange ring around his wrist and the Chaos Emerald in his hand. "Should I try it," he thought. He looked at the woman who came closer.

"Now what are you planning to do with that," she asked advancing. She was almost an arm's length away. "You wouldn't be thinking about transforming are you? Do you even know what will happen if you transform and fall out that window?"

"She's right," Miles thought. "If I transform now, there's no telling what I'll become. I could be something that may not even survive the fall. I don't even know how to…" He looked at the ring. "But then again… neither did Naoto."

"Well," Lust demanded. "Give it to me." She was now a full arms length away. She reached for him.

Mile made a quick decision. "No," he yelled. He hopped on the ledge and jumped out the window.

Lust watched in astonishment as he leaped out and watched him fall. She stood there looking at the window. She once again grinned. "So he did it," she thought. "Let's see if those Mobius instincts will kick in before we see him all over the side walk."

* * *

As Miles fell, he looked at his wrist. He saw it glow. As he witnessed the glowing of the ring, he looked down at the earth below, and for some reason felt no fear. It was as if the following did not frighten, but refreshed him. He was close to impact with the ground. It was now or never. He pointed the wrist with the ring downward. In front of it appeared an orange circle with what looked like two fox tails in a spiraling formation. It was an Insignia like Fang's and Sonic's. He called out the necessary chant.

_Chaos Metamorphosis… Miles "Tails" Prower…_

On the roof, Sonic kept on dodging the firing bullets. He could not get close enough to Fang in order to attack. Every time he tried, Fang fired at the ground in front of him, or almost hit him in his shoulder, or in the side.

"Damn, I can't get close enough." Sonic thought. "His accuracy is so keen; all I can do is run and dodge. If only I can find a way to distract him, I could get close enough."

"What's wrong kid," Fang asked. "Can it be you're lousy at long distance combat? Too bad, as much as I like target practice, this is starting to get old. May I suggest you give up now? I'm sure my associate Lust already got the Emerald by now. Hopefully that brat already gave it to her by now."

"Don't count me or him out yet," Sonic called. He decided to try a risky move. He curled up into a ball and spun at a high speed towards the Weasel.

"That won't save you," Fang said curling his tail to a spring. He used it once again to hop over the spinning ball, and fire at it from above. The ball Sonic was knocked all the way back to the other end of roof, where he quickly recovered back on his feet with some marks on him.

"He's good," Sonic thought. "All he has is a gun and the ability to hop, but he's still plenty tough."

"Game over kid," Fang called. "It's been fun, but I'm afraid I got to end this." He got ready to fire at Sonic again.

"Stop," someone called.

A surprised Fang turned. Someone came at him ready to kick him in the head. Fang coiled his tail and hopped away in time, as a foot went by his face. Fang landed back on the water tower. He looked down at the attack.

Sonic was too surprised to get the unexpected help to be grateful at the moment. What he looked at now was a Fox Mobius with golden orange fur. He had blue eyes, and some white fur at his mouth, stomach, and tail… no… tails. This fox strangely had two tails. He had Mobian gloves and shoes. On his right arm was a band with the symbol of his circle on it.

The fox looked over at Sonic. "Naoto, are you OK?" the fox asked. "It's me, Miles."

"Miles," Sonic asked shocked to see his foster brother in a new form. "No way, you turned into a Mobius too?"

"Yeah," Miles said with a nod. "Fang had a friend down there, so I used Chaos Metamorphosis to transform into this fox called Tails." He showed Sonic the blue emerald in his hand. "I kept it safe for you Naoto."

After a few silent seconds, Sonic smiled and replied. "Good work little buddy, didn't know you had it in you." Miles smiled back.

From on the water tower, Fang glanced from Sonic to Tails irritated. "Damn kids," he thought. "I can't fight them both with only one of my guns. I thought there was only one of them, so I only thought I'd have to bring one." All the sudden, a surge of pain rang in his mind. He started to hear a voice.

"Hey human," a voice sounding similar to his called. "If you can't handle it, let me get them. I got a score to settle with those two Mobians."

"Shut up," he growled to the voice. "There ain't no way I'm risking letting you get loose. I'll crush these brats without you." He looked over at the two. "Hey kids," he called. "Let's end this." He began firing at Mile.

Mile jumped in the air. His tails began to spin around like a helicopter propeller. He was now airborne, and flying. Both Fang and Sonic looked up amazed.

"Like the trick," the fox kid asked. "Its how I was able to get up here."

"Alright," Sonic called. "You hit him high, and I'll hit him low," Sonic called running towards Fang.

Fang fired at both the two Mobians, trying to either hit them or make them avoid getting too close to him. "I can't get both of them at once." Fang thought. "It looks like it was careless of me to leave my other gun behind. I would have done more then defend if I did so."

"We got him now," Sonic thought. Just then, he heard a slight ringing in his ear. He began to hear a voice similar to his own.

"Hey," the voice said. "Naoto is it?" Naoto felt like he was going into a trance.

The next thing he saw was a large blue area. It looked a place in his dreams. It was like his soul was transported to another place. He looked around. He looked at himself. He was human again.

"Did I turn human again?" he asked himself.

"No, not really," he heard a voice say. He turned around. There, standing before him was a blue hedgehog Mobian half his size. He knew who it was.

"Are you Sonic," Naoto asked.

"Yep, nice to meet you Naoto," Sonic greeted. "Looks like my little buddy and your little brother make a good duo."

"Where are we," Naoto asked confused.

"Think of this as a vision," Sonic explained. "All this is flashing before your eyes as we speak. You're still on the battle field fighting Fang."

"So what do you want with me," Naoto asked. "It's kind of a bad time."

"I just want to help you out." Sonic explained. "You know that Chaos Emerald Miles has right? Well you can use the Power of the Emerald to perform what is called a Chaos Attack. Mostly Mobians only know one kind, but you have the ability can learn more then one. The first one is called Chaos Control which allows you to momentarily slow time down. For you it'll only last fifteen seconds."

"Wow, that sound cool," Naoto said excited. "What do I have to do to use it?"

"Just hold a Chaos Emerald, and yell Chaos Control." Sonic said with a shrug and grin. "It was easy for me when I did it." His face became serious. "But be careful when you use it. Using it will take a lot out of you. Try testing it out on Fang. And as for the rest of the Chaos Attacks, you'll learn them later on. Got it?"

"Got it," Naoto said with a nod and smile.

"Alright then," Sonic said giving a thumb up sign. "See ya' around."

"See ya," Naoto said doing the same.

The next thing Naoto saw was a barrage of light bullets coming at him. He ran over to the left, dodging the attack. He looked up at Tails. He remembered what Sonic said about Chaos Control.

"Hey Tails," he called. "Give me the emerald. I'm gonna try something."

"Okay," Tails agreed without questioning. He tossed the emerald at Sonic, who caught it.

"I hope this works," Sonic said holding the Emerald up. The Emerald began to glow.

_Chaos Control…_

A blue light emitted from the emerald. In a flash, everything froze. Sonic looked around. He saw Tails flying in the air, his two tails moving in a slow motion. He looked over at Fang who stood there like a statue. He saw the light bullets coming towards him moving at a rate of one fourth centimeter per second.

"So this is Chaos Control." Naoto thought. He looked over at Fang and at the emerald. He remembered the fifteen second rule. Sonic grinned. "Pay back time,"

Fang looked around. "What," he asked. "Where did that blue kid go?"

"Here," he heard Sonic yell. He looked down. Sonic was in front of him crouching, throwing an uppercut punch right at him. Fang was hit in the chin, and knocked off the water tower. Sonic was not done yet. He curled into a ball and started to spin. "How about a Homing Attack," he asked in his ball form. He charged straight at Fang. Fang was hit directly. Both humans in Mobian form impacted with the ground.

Tails flew back onto the ground of the roof. He walked over to where the two landed. Sonic stood over a hurt Fang obviously winning the fight. Fang lay on his back in pain from the direct attack.

"Looks like I underestimated you kid," Fang said sitting up. "I give for now kid." He started to glow a violet color. In a short flash of light, he turned back into his original human form.

"What, giving up already Greed," they heard a voice ask. The three turned. There, standing in the doorway leading to the lower floors of the apartment building was the woman who referred to herself as Lust.

"Lust you hag, you were there all the time, and you didn't bother to help me?" Greed asked angered.

"Why should I," she asked playfully. "I just had my nails done, and I don't want to get them dirty."

"Who are you people," Sonic demanded. "And what do you want with the Emerald?"

"What we want is our own business," Lust explained walking towards them. "But any way, Greed we're leaving. Cardinal ordered us back."

"What about the Emerald," Greed asked slowly getting on his feet.

"There's no hurry, we know where it is," Lust said. "I'm sure these boys will keep it safe for us until we get the other six. Think of it as… a bank."

"Something we can rob later," Fang said with a grin.

"Precisely," Lust said grinning as well.

"That won't happen," Sonic yelled. "We'll turn you both into the police."

"Yeah," Tails said agreeing. "We both know what your human forms look like. We're…"

"Going to turn yourselves into GUN as well," Lust finished. "Is that what you want?"

"If GUN knew that you have the ability to turn into Mobians, what do you think their going to do to you kid?" Greed asked limping over to Lust. The two boys were silent for a moment.

"I'll tell you," Lust said looking depressed. "They do things to people like you." Unpleasant images of what she saw in the past flashed through her mind. "I work at GUN, but keep this a secret." She showed her right wrist which had a White Meta-Ring around it. "Do you know what they would do to me, if they knew what this was?" the two boys were silent. "They would turn me into another one of their science projects. I would be nothing to them but a test subject. I would no longer have human rights, or have freedom. To them, I am just something to use as a potential weapon. The same for you if they knew about you" More images flashed through her mind. One was of a little black haired girl screaming from an experiment GUN had done on her. She started to shake. "If you saw the things I saw…" she whispered lowering her head. Sonic noticed the behavior.

"GUN," Sonic thought. "An organization meant to protect the people. But there are rumors that they became corrupt in their own power. There are rumors that they do experiments on living people, and are trying to accomplish the goal of world domination. Are they all true after all?"

"Bottom line kid," Greed finished. "You rat on us, you rat on yourself. And you become a prisoner for life. It doesn't matter how good you boys are, to GUN you aren't even human."

"He's right," Sonic thought. He looked over at Tails. He was not concerned with his own well being as much as he was Miles. He knew turning them in would mean turning both him and Miles in. He could not afford doing that."

"So we're agreed," Greed said with a nod. "As far as GUN's concerned the events that took place just now never happened. Let's go Lust."

"Right," she agreed. The two turned to leave. "And kid," she turned her head slightly and winked with a grin. "Keep that emerald safe for us OK?" Lust walked off with Greed following with a limp.

The two boys stood on the roof watching them leave. Just then, they started to glow, Sonic blue, Tails orange, and in a flash of light, turned human again. They both collapsed to their knees. They could hardly feel their bodies.

"I feel so tired," Miles said breathing heavily.

"Greed did say we would feel tired after a while." Naoto said breathing even heavier. He looked at the Emerald in his hand. "Why do they want this Emerald? What are they planning to do with it?"

* * *

In a dark room, a man sitting on a big throne like chair looked down at two figures. "I have a job for you two."

One of the figures was a fifteen year old boy with green hair and blue eyes. He wore red shoes with a long white stripe going around. He had on knee high orange sock, dark green shorts, and a green long sleeve shirt where the waist of the shirt was cut in triangle patterns. He had white fingerless gloves and a red bandana around his neck. He had a very mischievous smile.

The other was a big seventeen year old muscular boy with long whitish blond hair done in a long pony tail, and red eyes. He wore dark brown boots, dark brown boxing gloves with yellow knuckles, and on his head, an arrange snow cap. He had baggy orange pants, and a big yellow coat with a white T-Shirt under it that had an obtuse triangle pointing down on it. Around his neck was a long green scarf. His expression was an angrier, "don't mess with me" one.

"So Old Man," the fifteen year old asked with a grin. "What do you want us to do?"

To be continued…

* * *

I'm sure those who are familiar with old school Sonic games know who these two are. 

And unless you haven't figured it out yet, Lust's and Greed's code names are named after the Seven Deadly/ Seven Cardinal Sins. Cardinal is the leader.


	4. A Rose's Thorns

A New chapter, now introducing Amy. I really don't know if I did a good job on Amy's character. I fear she may be a little too cliché. Please tell me what you think of her. **

* * *

**

**A Rose's Thorns **

A young girl at the age of twelve walked down the street with a purse in her hand. She had short pink hair that curled at the ends and green eyes. She wore a red dress with a skirt with a white end to it that went down to her knees, and Red and White boots that went up below her knees. On her wrists were golden bracelets. On her head was a red hair band.

As she walked down the street, she noticed that the streets were not as crowded as they usually are. She had a depressed look on her face. She looked at her wrist with concern. She had a secret she kept from her parents and friends, and it was interfering with her life.

"Should I tell them?" she asked herself. She looked at her wrist. She remembered the day it happened, a week before today.

_"Hi, my name is Ami Hoshino," The girl greeted the shopkeeper. She was in a small shop that sold small figurines. She was getting a birthday present for her mother. Her mother loved figurines. She had a case of them in the living room of their house. _

_"You're the one who ordered that cute little pink figurine right?" a beautiful blond hair shop keeper cashier asked. "It's right here." She bent over under the cashier desk and picked up a small box. She gave the box to the twelve year old girl. _

_"Thank you ma'am," Ami thanked with a bow. After paying, she turned and left the store. _

_On her way, she decided to stop and sit at a nearby bench in the park she used to play in as a kid, and look at the figurine. She sat down, and looked at her surroundings. It has not changed much since she was a kid. There was still a bunch of old playground equipment, a bit rusty, but still entertaining. _

_She looked at the box and opened it. She picked up the figurine. It was the figurine f a small girl that looked around five wearing a pink southern bell dress playing the violin. Her mother liked collecting this series of small figurines, they looked so adorable. Ami could not help but smile. _

_She was about to put it back in the box when she noticed something more inside the box. She put the figurine next to her and reached inside it. Out of the box was a tiny trinket of some sort. It looked like a small pink mallet. The mallet was barley the size of her pinky. She wondered what something like this was doing in the box. _

_"Was it a piece of the figurine?" Ami asked herself. She looked at the figurine again. Nothing appeared to have been broken off, and there was no reason a mallet would be put in a figurine like that. Ami was puzzled. _

_She took a closer look at the tiny mallet. There appears to be words on it. She read the words. "Piko… Piko… Hammer…" The small hammer began to glow. In a flash of light, the mallet began to grow until it was as big enough in order for her to hold with two hands. The orange shaft was about two to three feet long, the head was red and yellow larger, and was as wide as trashcan lids. There were large P shapes on the sides. _

_"What is this?" She asked confused. "Did somebody put this in the box by mistake?" the shaft of the mallet began to shine a pink color. Out of the shaft began to form into a ring like shape. The ring, and floated with its loop through the shaft. It went down the shaft, around Ami's right wrist and attached itself to her wrist vanishing into it. The stunned girl dropped the mallet and looked at her wrist confused. _

"I still can't believe what happened that day." She thought looking at her wrist. "Piko-Piko Hammer, my Pink Meta-Ring, and… her… as if my life was not complicated enough because of my illness, now I got all of this. What else can happen?"

She looked up at a building. It was the library she needed to go to for research. She had a test she needed to study for. She entered the library ready to study.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Naoto asked looking bored. Mile sat at a computer in the corner of a library and was looking up information with a barrier of books surrounding him. He glanced frequently at the computer and each book hoping to gather information. Naoto had the Chaos Emerald in his hand. He tossed it in the air and caught it multiple times.

"We need to gather more information on the Chaos Emeralds, and the constant rumors of Mobian sightings." Miles explained.

"Oh yeah, those rumors," Naoto said twirling the emerald on his finger like a basket ball. "You think they maybe true?"

"Some of them maybe rumors, but some maybe really Mobians." Miles said.

"Or humans that transforms into Mobians." Naoto stated balancing the emerald on his head.

"That's right," Miles said agreeing with him. He looked at him. "Go look at the news magazine rack for any rumors about Mobian appearances." His expression turned into an irritated one. "And stop playing with that emerald before you do something dumb."

"Okay, fine, if you're so worried I'll give it to you." Naoto said giving Miles the Emerald. He walked over to the magazine rack.

He looked around until he found the news section. He picked up the most current magazine to date and looked through it. He found a section with Mobian appearances.

He looked over the section, a column which had a list of Mobians that have been seen. "A large Mobian was seen in the Mystic Ruins out of town, a pink female Mobian that has been seen around the city, a reddish-brown Mobian and a yellow and black flying Mobian spotted in the slums of the city at once, there's been a lot of those Mobians appearing in the city alone." It made him think. "I wonder who those two from yesterday were working for." He was referring to the ones that call themselves Greed and Lust. And who was their boss Cardinal?

In the entrance of the Library, Ami walked in and looked around for a place to study. She spotted a place for study near the magazine rack. She walked over to the table. On her way there, a force impacted with her knocking her down. She had bumped into a blue hair boy.

"Ouch," she exclaimed. "Watch where you're going you…" she stopped when she saw the boy who bumped into her. She saw that the boy was older then her, was well built, had fair blue hair, and had a face she believed was very handsome. Her heart jumped as if she had just received her first kiss, or had just been married.

"Sorry," he said picking up the purse she dropped. He extended a hand to help her up. "You Okay?" he asked. She just sat there looking up at him and his face, staring at him in his green eyes.

She quickly got up on her feet and grabbed both his hands getting inches close to his face with hearts in her eyes. "It must be fate we were to meet." She said in the voice of a romantic. The blue hair looked at her a little frightened by the sudden romantic gesture. "My name is Ami Hoshino, and what is your name my blue haired prince?"

"Uh… Naoto Ryder…" Naoto replied with a sweat drop on his head.

"Naoto," she repeated. "Your first name is so prince like, much like the noble knight Lancelot." Naoto pulled his head back as her face got closer. "And Ryder, that is such a lovely last name." She let go of his hands and turned her back thinking. "But I wonder… Ami Ryder." Naoto began to sweat bullets. "Does that sound good to you?"

"Shh…" an old lady who works in the library said pushing a cart of books said passing by, symbolizing that Ami was being to loud.

"Sorry ma'am," she apologized with a bow. "It won't happen again ma'am." She turned to face Naoto. "So, what do you think of…?" Unfortunately, he was not there. "Naoto?" she looked around. "Where are you Naoto?"

Back at the computer Miles was at, the eight year old noticed Naoto running towards him. He stopped in front of Miles breathing heavily.

"Miles, we gotta go." Naoto called frightened. "I got this crazy girl called Ami I bumped into who thinks she's in love with me."

"A girl," Miles asked. "So a girl has a crush on you. What's the big deal?"

"I barley met her a minute ago and she's already calling herself Mrs. Ryder." Naoto explained. "We need to leave before…"

"Naoto," he heard a familiar voice say. He turned and saw her. Coming at her was Ami waving happily at him. Naoto farsightedly ran behind Miles.

"Is that here?" Mile asked.

"Yep," Naoto replied. "What do we do?"

Miles sighed over Naoto's lack of ignorance when it came to girls, despite being older. "Just tell her you aren't interested. She'll understand."

When Ami was of arm length away from them she smiled and began in her romantic voice. "I'm so glad I found you." She noticed Miles getting up from his chair. "Who's this?"

"I'm Naoto's foster brother Miles." Mile replied. "And you must be Ami."

"Oh, so he told you about me?" she asked. She began to blush. "So already you're introducing me to your family. Oh, I feel like a bride already." Both Miles and Naoto sweat dropped.

"See what I mean, she's nuts." Naoto whispered to Miles. "Don't worry, just tell her. It's not like she'll attack you or anything."

"Fine," Naoto said with a sigh. She got from behind Miles and looked at Ami directly. "Look Ami, you seem like a… nice girl…" what really went through his mind is insane. "But I just met and all."

Her face became a saddened face. Her eyes looked like they were about to cry. "W-What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, maybe we can just be friends." Naoto said sounding like a question. Ami lowered her head. After a few seconds of silence, Naoto took a step forward to get a better look at her. "Ami…?" he asked.

She looked up at his face. Her eyes seemed somehow different. They looked crueler then before, as if an angry demon had possessed her. She reached behind her back and a light emitted from it. She then growled angrily and yelled out, "You… bastard…" from behind her back she pulled out a large mallet and swung it.

Naoto quickly jumped back avoiding being struck hard by the mallet. The mallet hit the computer Mile was working on and it was knocked to the back of the library wall.

Mile and Naoto held each other looking at Ami with fear. "Where did that come from?" Miles asked in fear.

"The mallet or her sudden mood swing?" Naoto asked as much afraid as Miles.

Ami pointed the head of the mallet at them. She had an angry expression. "What, am I not good enough for you or anything you?"

"N-No that's not it," Naoto said frantically trying to find the right words. "It's just that… well… I…"

"Save it you piece of carp," she coldly yelled. "I don't want excuses from you. What I want to know is why I don't appeal to you. What is it?"

"Well…" Naoto started. "It's just… you're so young, yeah that's it. You're in Middle School right? I'm in High School, people won't think too highly about it."

She just stood there looking at him. "Good thinking, I think she's buying it." Miles whispered.

"So you're saying…" she began. "…I'm not developed enough for you?" One thing passed through Miles' and Naoto's mind. "Oh Crap." They didn't know much about girls, but one thing they did know was that nothing makes a girl angrier then telling her she's not sexy enough for them. "What do you prefer those High Schools with a developed figure? Is that it?"

"Shh…" the same librarian from before said. She stood behind Ami with the book cart she pushed earlier. "Young lady, if you don't keep it down, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave, do you under…" she was interrupted as Ami swung her mallet and knocked the book cart across the library to the other side. It crashed through the wall, creating a large hole in the wall leading outside.

The lady looked at Ami with fear. Ami pointed the head of the mallet at her. "You got something to say to me you ugly hag?" The librarian turned tail and ran away in fear. Ami turned back at Naoto and Miles. "Now as for you…" Unfortunately they were not there… again. She swore looking around for them.

Naoto and Miles snuck between and hid behind bookshelves, trying to avoid Ami.

"What kind of excuse was that Naoto?" Miles asked angrily. "Now we'll be lucky if we live through today."

"What about you and your advice?" Naoto asked. "Just tell her you aren't interested. She'll understand. Good advice Miles."

"How was I supposed to know she'd turn out to have a bad temper?" Miles asked. He then noticed the purse in Naoto's hand. "What's that?"

Naoto looked at the purse. "Oh, it's her purse. She dropped it and I was going to give it to her, but she went all romantic on me. I forgot I still have."

"Let me see that purse." Miles instructed. Naoto gave it to him. Miles began to look through the purse.

"Hey, don't you think she'll be more pissed off when she sees you looking through her purse?" Naoto asked.

"I'm looking for answers." Miles explained. He looked through and saw a wallet, a coin bag, a diary, some papers, gum, pencils, and a pamphlet. Miles took the pamphlet out and looked at it. It was titled "Living with DID".

"DID," Miles repeated thinking. He turned around and looked at the book case behind him. He reached up and took down a thick book. He turned his back from the book case and looked through the book. It did not take him long to find it. "DID, Dissociative Identity Disorder,"

"What's that?" Naoto asked.

Miles explained. "It says it's a psychological illness that either gives a person another identity, which means makes a person believe they are someone else, or it can give a person multiple personalities. Ami must had DID."

"Come to think of it," Naoto said. "That librarian from earlier, Ami apologized for being loud. Now she's willing to attack that old lady."

"Her personality must have changed when you turned her down." Miles stated. "And it changed without warning. Not only that, it says here most of the time people that have DID don't even know about it when it take affect. Ami is probably unaware about how she's acting."

"So basically she just turned into another person, and she doesn't know it?" Naoto asked.

"Precisely," Miles said agreeing with the theory.

"So what do we do about her?" Naoto asked. "Her other personality seems like she'll tear apart this library."

They all the sudden heard a crash. They turned to the left. A large book case had crashed into the wall of the library.

Miles recognized the book case. So did Naoto. "Where did you get that book from again?"

"The Science Section," Miles replied.

"And what section is that book case over there?" Naoto asked with a sweat drop.

"The Science Section," Miles replied with a sweat drop as well.

They both began to sweat small drops. "And where was the Science Section?" Naoto asked.

"Behind us," Mile replied. They both turned around saw Ami standing before them. They jumped back in fear.

"So, there you are." She stated pissed off. "Are you trying to sneak away?"

"Look Ami, you aren't yourself," Naoto stated. "If you don't stop this somebody's going to get hurt really badly."

"Like I care," Ami yelled ready to swing the mallet again.

"Stop," Naoto yelled with his right wrist glowing. His Blue Meta-Ring had appeared. Ami froze in place. "Listen Ami, if you don't stop it now, I'm going to have to stop you." Ami was silent as she stared at the ring. "You don't know what this is, but I don't want to use it. Now listen, stop it, I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially not you."

Ami still remained fired. After a few seconds, she put up her right hand. "So I'm not the only freak in the city." Around her wrist appeared a Pink-Meta Ring.

"That's a Meta-Ring," Miles stated. "But does that mean…"

"I can turn into a Mobian too." Ami finished. "Now, let's fight."

"So she's another Human who can perform Chaos Metamorphosis." Naoto thought. "And with her other personality, she'll be dangerous if she transforms." Naoto looked at Miles. "Miles try to get everyone out of the library." He whispered.

"What about you?" Miles asked.

"I'm the one she's after." Naoto said. "I'll distract her while you get everyone out. If she uses that Meta Ring the last thing we need are people watching."

Miles nodded. "I understand."

"Good," Naoto said. "Now, you go that way, I'll go this way. Ready? Go!" Miles ran to the right as Naoto ran to the left. Ami looked from left to right deciding to chase after Naoto.

Naoto lead her to an unoccupied part of the library. It was the corner of a library where there were books that nobody reads as much as they used to.

Naoto turned and faced Ami. He looked around and saw nobody around, only him and Ami. No security cameras, no by standers, they were alone. "Ami, this is your last chance. Please stop this. You're not yourself. You're a completely different person."

"Is talking all you know how to do?" Ami asked angrily. "Dammit, you're worst then my mother." Her ring began to glow. "Enough talking, we fight now!"

"Then you leave me no choice." Naoto said with his ring glowing. The blue buzz saw symbol started to appear on the ground.

_Chaos Metamorphosis… Sonic the Hedgehog… _

In a flash of blue light, he transformed into the blue Mobian Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Now it's my turn." Ami called as a symbol appeared under her feet. It was a pink circle that had a Hammer like design. A pink light transformed the girl.

_Chaos Metamorphosis… Rosie the Rascal… _

In a flash of light, she transformed. Her clothes were similar to the ones she wore as human. But she herself was different. She was a pink female hedgehog her hair like quills going down and curled. Her head band had on it was the symbol from earlier on the very top.

"She's a Hedgehog too," Naoto in Sonic's body thought. He thought it best to contact Sonic. "Hey Sonic, you in there?" he called out using his mind hoping that Sonic would listen.

"I'm here," he heard a voice similar to his say.

Before he knew it, he was once again in a space of grey matter, cut off from the outside world. He had been there before in the fight with Fang. Everything that he witnessed now is a flash before his eyes. He was in his human form, and standing before him was Sonic the Hedgehog.

"So Sonic, you know that hedgehog?" Naoto asked.

"Unfortunately," Sonic said rubbing the back of his neck. "Her real name is Amy Rose. Her nickname's Rosie the Rascal. She's had a crush on me. Very much like Ami there."

"She had a split personality?" Naoto asked.

"If you call being sweet one moment, and attacking me with a big hammer if I said no to a date the next, then yes." He had an irritated voice. "Looks like you not only have my powers, you have the same luck in attracting frightening girls."

"So you got any suggestions?" Naoto asked. "I don't want to hurt her, but I can't let her destroy the place."

"Try knocking that hammer away from her." Sonic suggested. "That hammer is called the Piko-Piko Hammer. It's Ami's main weapon. She does not have many physically strong properties. Take it away from her and she'll be easy to defeat. But be careful, she knows how to use it."

"And what do I do after that?" Naoto asked.

"Try and find a way to turn her back." Sonic suggested. "If you rejecting her turned her into an angry hammer happy, then maybe you can do something to make her like you."

"Like what?" Naoto asked.

"You could tell her you love her." Sonic suggest jokingly.

"Any other suggestion?" Naoto asked irritated.

"Okay, then just give her a hug." Sonic said with a shrug.

"Much better," Naoto said approving the plan. "Alright, operation convert Miss. Hyde to Dr. Jackal. See you around."

He exited the area in his mind. He was in Sonic's body once again. He looked up and saw Ami running towards him about to swing the mallet. Sonic jumped back and dodged the attack. The mallet slammed on the ground leaving a small crater like dent in the floor.

"That was close," Sonic thought. He looked around to see what he can do to knock the hammer out of her hand. As he did, he dodged the attacks that Ami threw at him one by one. She swung the hammer quickly and ferociously, but he was able to dodge them all with his excellent speed.

As she did, she swung around knocking a lot over. She knocked book cases across the room, machines, computers; anything in her path was demolished.

"Man, she destroys anything she sees." Sonic thought. It gave him an idea. "Maybe that's a good thing." He looked at a book case a few yards in front of him. He spun into a ball and fired at it.

"Get back here," Ami yelled running over, chasing him. She was not far behind. As Sonic impact with the book case, he ricocheted off it, and bounced over Ami. Ami unable to hit him in time slammed the book case.

"Now," Sonic thought. He uncurled, and landed on the ground. With his speed, he ran towards Ami and tackled her. Both hedgehogs tumbled to the ground. Ami's hammer was knocked a few feet away from them.

What Ami did not notice was that the book case she just struck was attached to a wall. Sonic had used the vibration from impact with the book case to loosen the grip of her hammer. Then Sonic tackled her so that she would drop it.

Sonic was on top of Ami who was struggling to get up. He pinned her down preventing her from getting away.

"Listen to me Ami," Sonic started. "I'm sorry for breaking your heart." Ami still struggled to get him off her. "But that's no reason for going on a rampage." She kept on struggling. "Listen, yesterday I met two other people just like us. And Miles, he's like us too. Those people said if GUN were to find out about our Meta-Rings, then they would arrest us." She stopped struggling for a little. "They said that GUN does not care for our rights as humans. Gun would see us as threats. They would do experiments on us, turn us into weapons, we would be nothing more to them but things they want to use for their own personal gain." Ami silently listened to him. His words appear to be getting through. "Please Ami. I don't want to be one of GUN's personal science projects. Me or Miles, and despite what you did here today, I don't want them to take you away either." Ami's eyes opened wide. "You're a good person Ami, I know it. You don't deserve to be one of GUN's weapons."

When his words got through, Ami's eyes became kinder. They became the same green kind eyes from earlier. "Naoto," she whispered.

"Naoto," they heard someone call. They looked over at Miles who stood before them. "We got to get out of here quickly. The police are on their way." They could hear the sirens coming closer.

"Do you still have the emerald?" Sonic asked.

"Right here," Miles said showing the Blue Emerald.

"Give it to me," Sonic instructed. Miles tossed the emerald to Sonic who caught it. The Chaos Emerald began to glow. Sonic used his Chaos Attack.

_Chaos Control… _

A flash of light covered the three.

It was late, almost sunset. Ami, Naoto, and Miles were at the park. Naoto and Ami breathed heavily sitting on a bench at the park. The affect after transforming back to their human forms had taken their toll. Ami had turned back into her kinder personality.

"I'm sorry," She apologized. "It was my fault all this happened."

"Don't be ridiculous," Sonic assured. "It's not your fault you have DID."

"Yeah, besides Naoto was the one that provoked you," Miles said. "He's technically the one to blame."

"Hey," Naoto said angrily.

"But anyways Ami," Miles interrupted. "We're looking for other Humans with Meta-Rings. Have you seen anymore around other then us?"

"No," Ami said shaking her head. "You two were the very fist I met."

"Oh, I see," Miles said with a nod.

"But…" Ami remembered. "There is someone I think may have one."

"Really, who," Naoto asked interested.

"She was a young girl with a brown hair." Ami explained. "I was baby sitting her one night, and when I thought I was alone; I took out my Meta-Ring to look at it. When I went to her room to see if she was sleeping, I noticed her diary opened next to her bed. I noticed it had the words "my baby sitter has a Meta-Ring". She must have been watching when I took it out. I wondered how she knew. I came up with the idea she had one too. I didn't want to wake her up, so I let her sleep, and wait till her mother came home. I decided to talk to her about it next time I see her."

"Can you introduce us?" Miles asked.

"Sure," Ami agreed.

Naoto got up from the bench. "We should head home." He stated. "It's getting late, and this neighborhood isn't very pleasant at night." He looked over at Ami who got up. "Want us to walk you home?"

Ami smiled as she latched onto his right arm. "Oh that would be so great, being lead home by a daring boy such as you, protected from muggers and kidnappers."

"As you she needs protection." Naoto said irritated.

Miles signaled Naoto to bend over to his level. Naoto did so as Miles whispered in his ear. "I suggest you don't make her angry. You don't want her to become Hammer Happy Ami again, do you?"

Naoto out of fear aloud Ami to hang onto her arm as they walked. He did not want to have to go through that experience again.

As the three walked away from the bench, Ami turned around and looked at the bench through the corner of her eye. "That bench," she thought. "It was where I found my Meta-Ring. And now it was where I became friends with Naoto and Tails." She smiled as she put her head onto the arm she embraced. "Maybe my Meta-Ring isn't so bad after all."

Meanwhile on top of a high skyscraper, a fifteen year old green hair, and a seventeen year old blond hair looked at the city below. They were on the very top of the tallest skyscraper in the city.

The fifteen year old had in his hand a communication device. A voice had spoken through it. "Suzuki, you know you're objective right?"

"Find the target," The green hair named Suzuki said with a nod. "Search for it and take it in, don't destroy it."

"Good," the voice said. "As long as you do that, I'll be sure to pay you handsomely."

"But sir," Suzuki continued. "What if we did destroy it? Will we still get paid?"

"I am paying you to retrieve it without damaging it." The voice said angrily. "But since I don't want GUN to get it, if you destroy it you will only get half of what I promised you. I want it in one piece though. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Suzuki agreed. "We'll try and bring it back in once piece. Suzuki, over and out," He turned the device off, and put it away. He looked behind him, past the older one. "Boss, do we really have to bring it back without being damaged, that's boring." He was referring to another figure hidden in the shadows.

The older one growled angrily. "Yu agrees with me. Why can't we rough it up a little?"

The figure stepped out of the shadows. She was a young woman around her late teen years, skinny with a lovely figure. She had long violet hair done in a pony tail, and blue eyes. She wore a brown cowboy hat, bat, boots, and glove, a brown sleeveless belly button shirt, and dark violet tight pants. She had a tiny fang coming from the left side of her mouth. On her belt, were two large pistols.

Their leader started in a deep New York Accent. "One, we're mercenaries not a demolition crew. Two that Egg Head said we only get paid half if we destroy it. I promised him it in one piece." The older one growled angrily while Suzuki pouted. "And three," She grinned. "That old fart didn't say you can't rough it up, so bring it back and say you tried."

The older one grinned again banging the knuckles of his boxing glove together and the younger one called out excited. "Boom Baby, oh yeah, thanks boss, you're a pal. Let's go Yu." The two walked to the ledge of the sky scrapper and leaped off it. A light emitted from the ledge.

"Suzuki and Yu, those two need to be watched like children." She thought. "Maybe I should have just gone myself." She turned and sighed. "On the other hand, they have been getting restless. And besides, I got my own mission." She took out one pistol and twirled it quickly on her finger, and put it back in its holder. She grinned, thinking about the fun she was going to have.

To be continued…

* * *

For Ami, I was looking for that Kagura Sohma personality. I really don't know if I did a good job on her or if I just butchered her. She'll probably have more of that personality later on in the story.

Ami's real name was originaly Amy, but I decided to rename her Ami, which is prenounced (Ah-me).

Anyways, as for the names. Suzuki for green Hair, and Yu for Blond hair. I believe you'll understand why in later chapters. As for Ami, couldn't find a good name, her Mobian is Amy's other name, Rosie the Rascal. Her last name is Hoshino, the name of her creator. Well, that's the best I could do.


	5. Twinkle Park

**Twinkle Park**

"So all we got to do is find that thing, and the missions complete, right?" a green haired youth asked his partner. Him, and a muscular seventeen year old blond person sat at a table, in a small old road side diner drinking coffee. The older one of the two nodded.

"No problem," the green hair said with a grin. "Just make sure we don't have a run in with GUN or the police, and we're good. So what does the target look like?" The older one showed the younger one a picture he held in the palm of his boxing gloves. The green hair took the picture from the older one's hand and looked at it. "This huh," the younger one said. "No problem, we'll…"

He was cut off by the sound of people laughing. The two turned and saw a gang of biker, about five of them, in black leather coats and blue jeans, all muscular with rugged beards, all looking tough. They appear to have just come in, demanding service. These men were not good people. They started yelling, and laughing, and seemed like they were looking to pick a fight with someone. They sat down at a table frightening by standers. The table was behind the green hair, and across from the blond hair.

"Hey sweetie," one called to a young attractive waitress. "Tell us your measurements and maybe I'll give you a good tip." The waitress ignored them angrily as the others laughed like obnoxious drunks.

One of the bikers, a biker who had large body piercing in his arms, ears, lips, and chest, noticed the two boys. "Hey kids," he called. The blond hair looked at them, while the green hair didn't bother to turn around. "Shouldn't you be in school?" he asked meaning for it to be a joke.

"Yes," the green hair said without even looking at the guy. "But now we have a job to do." He then decided to turn. "Oh, and may you gentlemen please keep it down? My friend and I are having a conversation."

"Awe, are we being too loud?" another asked sarcastically. "We're sorry, we didn't know. But unfortunately we are having a conversation ourselves. And if we quiet down, we'll hear you two. That wouldn't be fair would it?"

"Yes but our conversation is more important," the green hair said. "We're mercenaries looking for someone, and we got to come up with a plan."

The bikers started to laugh again. "How cute, the kids are playing games." The one with the body piercing stated.

"We're neither playing, nor are kids," the green hair said not looking insulted. "We maybe high school students, but we are mercenaries." He got up from his chair and reached in the bandana around his neck. "Let's give you a demonstration." He looked at them with a maniacal grin through the corner of his eye. "How about it Yu, do you want to have some fun?" The one older one named Yu grinned and chuckled in a deep voice. He knew what was coming next.

* * *

"Alright, I'm out of here," Naoto called jumping out of the window of the school. School had just ended as the dismissal bell rang. He landed on his feet and began to run away from the school happily, ignoring the teacher yelling out to him. He wanted to get out of his school uniform, a red coat, and black pants, and back in his original clothes.

"Naoto, wait up," he heard someone call. It was Miles in the same, but smaller school uniform as him. He was a child prodigy even before getting his Meta-Ring, in the same classes as Naoto.

Naoto stopped and let him catch up. "Why is it you have to speed off every time school ends?" Miles asked when caught up. "You could at least take the time to use the stairs."

"Why, it's quicker and more fun just to jump out the window." Naoto stated in a joking tone.

"What ever," Miles said with a shrug. "It's your funeral."

"I survived worst," Naoto said with a shrug. "I'm not going to die that easily."

"Maybe you're just too stubborn to die." Miles suggested.

"Hurray for stubbornness," Naoto laughed. "So what's on the agenda today?"

"Have you forgotten?" Miles asked amazed. "We were supposed to meet Ami. She was going to talk to us about that girl who she thinks has a Meta-Ring."

"Oh yeah," Naoto said remembering. "So where did she say to meet her at?"

"At Twinkle Park in East Central Square," Miles said. "That's where Ami's taking the girl."

"Oh yeah, I haven't been there in a while." Naoto stated remembering the old park where he used to play in. "I wonder if it changed much."

"We'll find out soon." Miles stated. "Though I do wonder why we have to meet there." He did not give it much more thought. "First, let's get home and change." Naoto agreed.

* * *

Naoto and Miles arrived at the Park. Twinkle Park was a big place full of wild ride, and colorful lights, hence the name Twinkle Park, because of the twinkling of the lights, much like colorful stars. However, it was day time. They lights were not on yet.

As the two walked in the park, they looked around and waited. Ami would be coming soon, and with company. Naoto looked at the map. "So what should we ride first? Should we ride The Hyper Scream, The Gut Splitter, The Falling Star, or The Boom?" Miles looked at him angrily. "What's wrong?" Naoto asked grinning.

"You know what it is," Naoto growled.

"No Miles," he said not even bothering to fake ignorance. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do know," Miles growled. "All of those rides you suggested…" He was interrupted by the sound of someone calling out.

"Hey, Naoto sweetie," They turned to see Ami running over to them. Ami has on her usual pink dress. She stopped a few feet in front of them. She looked very happy to see Naoto. "I'm glad you guys came, especially you Naoto Darling."

"Awe, Naoto Darling," Miles repeated laughing. Naoto ignored him.

Naoto then noticed someone small behind Ami. It was a six year old girl around half Ami's size, a few inches shorter then Miles. She wore a golden sun hat on her head. Not much could be told from her, but she did wear an orange sleeveless dress with a cyan bow tie and white color. On her back was an orange back pack. Her hands had white dress gloves on them. On her feet were yellow and orange shoes. The girl looked very shy. She hid behind Ami and looked at Naoto and Miles with a pair of big cute golden eyes.

Naoto knelt down. "Hey there little lady," Naoto greeted politely smiling. The girl got from behind Ami and looked up at Naoto.

"Hello Sir." The girl greeted still very shy, but very polite.

"This must be the girl Ami was talking about." Naoto thought. He glanced at her wrists. There was no Meta-Ring visible. He knew of course that the Meta-Rings can disappear into the host's wrists. He decided to not ask about it directly. "So what's your name?" Naoto asked. "My name is Naoto, and that's my little brother Miles."

"Hello Sir Naoto, Sir Miles," the young lady greeted. She removed her hat revealing her hair, a sandy cream color done in a pair of pig tails tied by orange bows. The tips of her pigtails had an orange highlight. "My name is Rebecca Aoki; it's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed respectfully.

"Wow, she's so polite," Miles whispered in Naoto's ear. "It looks like we won't have to worry about her being one of those bad ones."

"Yeah," Naoto replied with a whisper. "So, now that we're all her, why don't we have some fun?"

"You bet," Ami called happily. "Let the double date begin!"

Miles and Naoto froze surprised. "Double Date!" they both yelled at the same time.

Miles and Naoto retreated a few feet away from the girls and whispered to each other irritated.

"Ami planned this all from the beginning." Miles stated. "That's why she wanted to meet here."

"It was a trap," Naoto stated. "Rebecca was just a decoy so I would go out with her, and she expected me to bring you along to reduce suspicion."

"She's a clever one," Miles stated.

Meanwhile at one side of the park, two people hopped the fence separating the outside of the park from the inside. It was the duo Suzuki and Yu. Yu, the large blond looked around grinning banging the fists of his boxing gloves together.

"Our target is in this park," Suzuki stated holding up a hand held device. "This tracker should lead us straight to it. It's just a few more yards that way." The two began to walk into a crowed going the direction they were going.

As they walked, they heard a couple of teenage boys talk behind them. "Did you hear what happen to that old Diner this morning?" One asked.

"You mean the one that had half of it blown up?" The other teen asked.

"Yeah," The one from before stated. "No one knows what really happened, but some say it was Mobians. I saw the news and a gang of bikers were arrested. They were said to be the ones who really started it."

"Is that so?" the other teen asked.

"What I heard was that they were in a pretty nasty fight." The teen continued. "The news said that they were taken away in ambulances before being arrested. They looked pretty messed up by what I heard. One had all his body piercing torn out of his skin."

"What?" the other teen asked.

"Yeah," the teen concluded. "And he had a lot of them all over his body."

Suzuki looked over at his partner Yu. Yu grinned and chuckled tossing a small sack in the air and catching it with his right hand. The sack made the sound of metal hitting each other as he did so.

* * *

In the front of the park, the four young individuals looked around thinking about what to do first.

"Maybe we can go on The Hyper Scream," Naoto suggested.

"Not funny," Miles called angrily.

"The Gut Splitter," Naoto said with a sly grin.

"Stop it Naoto," Miles yelled.

"Okay fine, we can go on The Boom." Naoto called laughing.

"Knock it off!" Miles yelled angrily.

"I don't understand you boys." Ami interrupted irritated. "What are you two talking about?"

"Ah, here's The Boom now." Naoto said pointing at a really big roller coaster ride with all sorts of twists and turns. As one of its cars wisped by in a blinding speed, it was easy to see how the roller coaster got its name. The loud noise it made was like thunder. It was a loud and powerful noise that could shake someone with bad balance off their feet.

As they arrived at the start of the line, the four noticed the sign in the front gate. Ami then understood why Naoto was laughing, and why Miles was angry. There was a sign that said "You must be this tall to ride". Miles was too short.

"Oh I see," Ami stated fully understanding. All of the rides Naoto suggested were all too tall for Miles to ride.

"Don't worry Buddy," Naoto said laughing. "You'll be tall enough for this ride in a few years."

"Oh shut up," Miles said hanging his head.

"Wow, look at that!" Ami called excited pointing at a ride. Naoto looked over at where she pointed at. It was a ride involving swan shaped boats, and a heart shape tunnel. It was a Tunnel of Love Ride. "Let's go on that ride!"

"Oh is it time to go home all ready?" Naoto asked looking at his watch nervously and turning his back on Ami. He knew what was coming. "Miles we really should be going. Rosemary gets worried and all so…" he was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. From behind him he could feel the presence of Ami's split personality starting to take over.

"I said, let's go on that ride!" Ami growled.

"Yes ma'am, right away ma'am." Naoto replied terrified.

"Oh boy," Ami squealed turning back to her normal sweet personality. "Let's go." She began to drag Naoto to the ride.

Miles chuckled as he saw Naoto get dragged away. "I wish I could go with you, but I'm not tall enough for that ride."

As Miles watch Naoto and Ami get in line, he looked over at Rebecca. She sat on a bench deciding it best to wait for Ami and Naoto. From her back she took off the back pack and placed it on her knees. She opened it and looked inside. She smiled as she looked inside.

Curious about what is hidden in that bag, Miles went over to the bench. He looked over Rebecca's shoulder and saw it. In the bag was a small blue and yellow animal of some sort. It was a baby Chao.

"A Chao," Miles stated. Rebecca surprised closed the bag as she looked up at Miles.

"Please Sir Miles, don't tell Madam Ami." Rebecca pleaded. "The park does not allow animals in the park. I don't want Madam Ami to get in trouble because of me and Peaches. Please don't tell any one."

"Don't worry I won't tell." Miles assured. He sat on the bench joining Rebecca. Rebecca opened the bag again and looked inside. The Chao was small with a gumdrop shaped head, and a yellow ball floating above it. Its big blue eyes made it all the cuter. It was like a small stuffed animal one would want to hug over and over again.

"So its name is peaches?" Miles asked.

"Yes," Rebecca replied. "I live with my mother alone. My mother owns a greenhouse which Chao live."

"So she owns a Chao garden." Miles replied.

"Yes," Rebecca stated. "We raise Chao and sometimes find them homes. I helped mom raise lots of Chao. Most of them have made a lot of friends, and live in happy homes."

"And Peaches is your special friend." Miles exclaimed.

"Peaches hatched from an egg just two weeks ago." Rebecca stated. "I have took special care of Peaches ever since."

"Really," Miles asked. "Why's that?"

Rebecca did not give Miles direct eye contact. "It's just because." The Chao called out in a cute squeaky voice to Rebecca. It hoped out of the bag and crawled onto Rebecca's lap. Rebecca pats the Chao on the head. "I knew when he first hatched we would be special friends."

The Chao all the sudden changed the expression on its face. It looked to the right, and called out worried. It used the small pink wings on its back to fly off to the direction it was looking.

"Peaches, where are you going?" Rebecca called. She got up from the bench and began to follow the Chao. Miles followed behind Rebecca.

The Chao flew off quickly straight ahead for reasons unknown. The two kids chased the Chao across the park. The Chao continued to fly off ignoring the call of the kids wanting it to stop. The Chao did not stop. It continued to fly, and flew into a building of some kind.

The building was a broken down ride. It was an old funhouse with a do "No Trespassing" sign in front. The building's outside was not well kept as expected from a condemned building. The windows were broken, there was grime all over the walls, and most of the paint was coming off.

"Why would Peaches go in there?" Rebecca asked. "It looks scary."

"I'm sure Peaches has his reasons." Miles stated. "It looked like it must have had its reasons. I bet if we go in and find him, we'll know."

"Is it Okay?" Rebecca asked. "The sign says "No Trespassing"."

"We have a god reason." Miles stated. "Let's go before we lose him." The two agreed, and entered the building. As the two entered the building, another two people walked up to the building, and looked at it. They were looking for something as well.

Inside was no better then the outside. Everywhere you could look; there was cobweb, dirt, dust, broken glass, and mold. It was a very unsanitary place. Neither Miles nor Rebecca wanted to stay long. They just wanted to get Peaches and get out of there as soon as possible.

They passed several empty rooms of the funhouse. It appears that all of the machines, mirrors, tricks, and anything else unusual that one usually finds in a funhouse was not there. Most likely they were all removed when the building was shut down.

"Peaches," Rebecca hastily called. "Where are you Peaches?"

"Peaches," Miles called. Both called Peaches name, but Peaches did not reply or come out.

Eventually, they heard a call from Peaches. " Chu… Chu…" They heard. They went over to where the sound was coming from. It came from a room at the end of a long hallway. The two entered the room. Inside was Peaches, but he wasn't the only thing in there. There was something more.

In the center of the room laid a small machine. It was as big as a small bed. The machine looked rectangular, and seemed intimidating like a coffin. The machine was covered in dust. On the sides were eight large legs that looked kind of like those legs you would find on spiders. In fact, the machine itself looked like a spider.

Rebecca ran over to Peaches. She grabbed onto him and held him tight. "Please don't run away like that again Peaches." Rebecca pleaded. "I was so worried about you."

" Chu…" Peaches apologized.

Rebecca looked over at the Machine. "What is it Sir Mile?"

"It looked like a capsule." Miles stated examining it. He looked at the engine and the machinery connecting to it. He took a looked at the buttons on the side, and the legs. "It must have been put on a type of autopilot. This engine is used in jets and rockets. All one has to do is press this button to set it on autopilot. This machine looked like it walked here."

"By why did it walk in Twinkle Park?" Rebecca asked. "Do machines like Amusement Parks?"

"This particular machine looks like an incubator." He tapped the side of the machine with his knuckle. "It's hollow, so it may have something inside."

"Like what?" Rebecca asked.

"You're guess is as good as mine." Miles said shrugging.

"What should we do?" Rebecca asked.

"We should call the authorities about this." Miles stated. "Maybe they know what it is."

"We found it." The two heard somebody say. Both Miles and Rebecca turned to the entrance to the hallway. Standing there in the doorway of the room were two figures. One was a green hair, the other a blond hair. It was Suzuki, and his partner Yu.

To be continued…

* * *

Here we go. The Target will be revealed next chapter. I hope you enjoy. The reason for the names will also be revealed next chapter. 


	6. The Explosive Bean and Bark

Possibly the longest Chapter I've done. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**

**The Explosive Bean and Bark**

A Blond Hair and Green hair person stood in the doorway grinning. In the middle of the room were the capsule and a worried Miles and Rebecca.

"Who are you two?" Miles asked glaring at them. "And what is this? Is it yours?"

"I don't see why we should answer a pipsqueak like you." The green hair said with a grin crossing his arms. "Now, be good children, go back to your mommies, and forget what you saw here, okay?"

"Why, what's in this capsule?" Miles asked.

The green haired person shook his index finger in the air. "Certain kids should not ask questions that don't involve them. Now move along."

"Maybe we should leave Sir Miles," Rebecca suggested hugging her Chao Peaches. "They look scary."

"Listen to your little friend." The green hair suggested. "It's only fitting if…" he did not finish the sentence. His expression changed to a dazed one. He stared off into supposedly nothing. "Really, are you sure?" he questioned. He answered a question supposedly no one asked.

"Who is he speaking to?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm not sure," Miles replied. He saw that the big guy did not speak. He did not know who the other was talking to.

"Really," The green haired person asked with a sinister tone. He looked at the kids slyly. "Say kids, does this look familiar to either of you?" A green light appeared around his wrist.

"That light," Miles thought. "That can't be…" It was as Miles feared. Forming around it was a Light Green Meta-Ring.

"So you do know," the green hair replied reading Miles' expression. He lowered his arm. The Mobian inside me told me. He sensed you have one like this." Miles just stood there silent. Rebecca stared at Miles silently.

"I won't deny it." Miles replied deciding it better not to lie.

"Ha, I knew it." The green hair called like an excited kid. "I knew it; I knew it…" he repeated twirling around in a strange dance. "I am intelligent, oh yeah; I hit the nail on the head, Boom Baby…"

Meanwhile, Naoto was running from his life. He managed to escape the line from the tunnel of love, and is now being chased by an enraged Ami, who swung her hammer furiously. The dark side of Ami's personality had emerged when Naoto ditched her.

"Please Ami, there are kids around!" Naoto called frantically. "You don't want all this violence in an amusement park where so many kids go to have fun do you?"

"Then ride the tunnel of love with me!" Ami called angrily.

"No way!" Naoto replied angrily.

"Then take the hard way to Hell!" Ami called swinging the Piko-Piko Hammer, and knocking a snack cart over Naoto's head, ten feet away. Naoto turned right running for his life. Ami was in her human form, but it appears even as human, she's freakishly strong, possibly a side effect from her the Meta-Ring. This terrified Naoto more then her Mobian form did.

Meanwhile, back at the old fun house, the green hair was still doing his dance. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it all along…" He twirled around singing. This had been going on for about three minutes now.

Miles looked at him annoyed by this. Rebecca and Peaches stared at him confused. "I wonder if it's possible he never got anything right before." Rebecca stated.

"What ever it is, he seems to be enjoying it." Miles replied his right eye twitching. He looked over at the blond haired person. In his hand was a Manga Book. He was reading this while his friend did his strange victory dance. "I'm guessing this happens a lot." Miles thought.

After a few more seconds, the green hair stopped and sighed. The blond haired guy looked over at the green hair with a stare asking if he was finished. "Yeah I'm done." He replied answering the stare. The blond put away his Manga Book in his back pocket. The Green hair then turned his attention to the kids. "Anyways, the name's Suzuki, and that's my partner Yu."

"And what do you want with the capsule?" Miles asked.

"Like I said," Suzuki replied. "That's none of your business. If you know what's good for you, you'll leave now and forget what you saw here." He advanced with Yu following. Miles and Rebecca knowing better not to get in their way cleared the path to the capsule. The two looked at the older people advance to the capsule. They were right in front of it. "Now Yu, smash it."

The large Yu raised his fished and with great speed and power, slammed it down on the capsule shattering part of it with one powerful punch. He raised his other fist, and slammed it down again, and again, and again repeating breaking a part of the capsule for every crushing blow he delivered.

Miles and Rebecca stared in amazement at his strength. "How can one person be that strong?" Rebecca asked out loud.

"Not only that, he doesn't seem to mind hitting it so much." Miles stated. "But those gloves." He noticed they looked like boxing glove, but they weren't. They appeared too flexible to be so. They were winter mitts, which look like boxing gloves. Despite being appearing thick, they did not look like they should be used for punching. "His hands should still hurt from the impact."

"It's the power of his Meta-Ring." Suzuki explained. Miles and Rebecca looked at him curiously. "Yep, Yu has a Meta-Ring too, and his enhanced his body's physical strength and stamina. His fists don't hurt because his skeletal structure and muscular system was hardened, making him less likely to feel pain. He's so strong could take the kick of a mule and still be standing."

Miles was shocked to hear this. Greed had told him and Naoto about the physical enhancement powers that Meta-Rings had, but he had no idea that they could enhance one's ability by that much. Watching Yu pound away at the capsule like that was proof of it however. It actually frightened him to see Yu do this.

Eventually, Yu had finished breaking through. He had reached the center of the capsule. He reached in and lifted something out. He lifted it, and threw it across the room rather roughly.

"So that's it." Suzuki stated. Rebecca and Miles looked over at what Yu threw. They were shocked to see what it was.

It was a small boy, no older then they were. He had his back on the wall it slammed into, leaning unconscious. His eyes were closed, and his arms spread out to his sides. The boy had on a jumpsuit, the torso being yellow, around his waist to the top of the legs being yellow as well. The rest was a brownish color. He also had orange shoulder pads and around his wrists were yellow bracelets of some kind. He had on brownish gloves, and thick yellow boots. On his head was a yellow helmet with an orange crown like circle surrounding it. Short blond hair was seen coming from the back of it. It was dripping with the liquid within the capsule.

"What…" Miles asked.

"And I thought it would be activated by the time we found it, how boring." Suzuki stated disappointed. "Oh well, looks like another boring retrieving mission. Come on Yu, let's take it back." They advanced towards the unconscious boy.

"Stop," They were stopped by Rebecca who stood between them and the boy with her arms out wide as a hope to prevent them from going any further. "Leave him alone please, he's just a boy. He looks like he's as old as me."

Suzuki laughed out loud and Yu snickered. "You think it's human?" Suzuki asked still laughing. "You couldn't be any more wrong."

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked. "He looks just like us. Just like you and me…"

"That thing only looks human." Suzuki explained. "And no point in giving it a gender either. Now get out of our way."

"No," Rebecca replied angrily.

"Fair warning," Suzuki said. "Neither me nor Yu has a problem with hurting kids. You better do what we say and get out of our way, or else."

"I said no." Rebecca replied.

Miles did not feel the need to stop them at all. He looked over at the capsule. It was split apart like a coconut with Yu's hands. A bit of fear over came Miles. "If he's this strong, how strong is he when he uses Chaos Metamorphosis?" he thought.

Miles ran over to her and whispered in her ear. "Are you sure about standing in their way?" Miles asked. "Did you see what that big guy did to that capsule? We're not strong enough to stop them. We should get out of here." He attempted to use the logic behind the situation, but it did not work.

Now it was Rebecca's turn to be the brave one. "But we can't Sir Miles." Rebecca said looking at Miles with sad eyes. "We can't let them take him away."

"We don't even know what the situation is." Miles stated. "That big guy could seriously hurt us, or worst. We're just bugs to him that he could squish any time."

"But Sir Miles," Rebecca said. "We can't, we just can't leave him. We don't know what they would do to him. He may have a family."

Miles could only stand there. His logic said they should run, but his heart is telling him other wise. As he looked in Rebecca's sad eyes, knew that she meant well. But as he looked over at Yu and Suzuki, he knew that the chances of fighting them and winning, even in Chaos Metamorphosis were close to impossible.

"Last chance," Suzuki stated. "Out of the way," The two began to advance. Miles could feel his heart jump every time they took a step. He felt tense, trying to decide what he should listen to, his mind, or his heart. He wanted desperately to know what truly the right thing to do was, or what the smart thing to do is. He could barley take it. He could not decide. They were now almost a yard in front of him… too close for comfort. It was then he made a quick decision.

"Stop!" he bellowed. In an orange light around his left wrist, his orange meta-Ring appeared. Everyone froze as Miles got his ring out. He looked at Suzuki and Yu with serious eyes. "Not one more step." He demanded seriously.

The two then began to snicker. "You realize that if you use that Meta-Ring, we aren't going to hold back." They were obviously not afraid.

"I've had, enough of you two!" Miles yelled. "I'm not sure what you want with this kid, but I am sure it's not for any good reason. I won't let you have him." An orange light began to shine, and the insignia of Tails appeared under him.

_Chaos Metamorphosis… Miles "Tails" Prower… _

Within seconds, Miles has become, his insignia on his arm band, his two tails coming out of his back.

Rebecca stood back amazed with what she saw. "Sir Miles, is that you?" she asked.

"Don't worry Rebecca," Miles, now Tails assured. "I won't let them take him."

"So, you're really going to fight us?" Suzuki asked. Yu snickered as his wrist began to glow, and around it appeared a Beige Meta-Ring. "It looks like he's asking for it. Show no mercy Yu." A glowing light appeared around both of them. Under Suzuki a green circle with the shape of a Cherry Bomb. Under Yu was the beige circle in it the shape of an Iceberg. They began to change.

_Chaos Metamorphosis… Bean the Dynamite… _

_Chaos Metamorphosis… Bark the Polar Bear… _

When the light dulled, two other figured stood. Suzuki was now a small duck with green feathers, a yellow beak and legs, two large tufts on his forehead, two arched tail feathers, and blue eyes. He wore a pair of white gloves with large, sock-like cuffs, red sneakers with an adorning white strap and white rubber soles, and a red bandana that is worn around his neck, hanging to the left. In the center of the bandana was his insignia, the cherry bomb emblem.

Yu had a different appearance as well. He took the appearance of a large Polar Bear with a yellow beige fur that was almost twice the size of the duck. His snout muzzle was tan, and his eyes were read. His figure was bulky and strong, and his arms were as longer then his legs and he has a short stubby tail. He wore a red snow cap, his usual boxing glove like winter mitts with yellow four fingers, and heavy laced brown boots with read seam. Around his neck was a green scarf. In the front of his Scarf was his insignia, the iceberg.

Rebecca and Tails stepped back when she saw the two. They were indeed tough looking Mobians.

"Sir Miles," Rebecca started.

"Don't worry, they don't look so tough." Tails assure. "I'll take them out." He ran towards the two ready to fight. As he came within attack range, Bark put his arm out and caught Tails on his forehead. Tails was stopped and just stood there as Bark held him back with one hand. He then used the same hand to flick Tails backwards. Tails landed on his back hard.

"Sir Miles," Rebecca called running to him. She gently shook him seeing if he was alright. "Please say something, Sir Miles."

Tails got up slowly. "I'm Okay," Tails assured. "This is not good. Attacking the big guy head on is too risky. He's too strong to take alone. Maybe the little guy would be easier." He charged at bean ready to fight.

As Miles lunged out towards Bean with his fist, Bean hopped over him. Tails turned and attempted to punch the slightly taller Mobian. Bean moved his head to the right and in a quick motion attacked with his head forward hitting Tails in the right shoulder with his bill.

Tails fell back a little and held his shoulder. "He's too quick to attack head on. I need to find a way to out smart him. Maybe if I make some distance between us… what?" Tails noticed Bean doing something unexpected.

Bean's hand began to glow. In the palm of his hand, a small black Cherry bomb with a lit fuse. He then hurled it at Tails. Tails jumped to the left out of the way of the bomb. As the bomb impacted with the way, there was a loud explosion. A flash of light and fire blasted from the explosion. Dust and debris flew everywhere. Tails and Rebecca had to cover their faces, Peaches held on tightly to Rebecca. Bean and Bark just stood their unfazed by the shockwave.

When everything subsided, Tails looked over at the damage cause by the explosion. There was a large hole about twice Tails' size in the wall. "How could it be?" Tails asked himself. "That bomb appeared out of no where."

"It's the affect of my Meta-Ring," Bean explained. "With it, I can materialize any number of bombs." He made two more black bombs, one in each hand. "My supply is unlimited. Why do you think I'm called Bean the _Dynamite_?" He tossed them both at Tails whom ran to his right, missing each bomb that impacted with the ground. He noticed these two were not as strong as the last. "I can also make the explosions as strong or as weak as I want them to be." He materialized and tossed other bombs. Small explosion occurred on impact. Tails could do nothing against Bean like this. He could just run.

"All I can do is run for now." Tails thought. "If only this room was wider, I could attack from the sky. Just keep running, and I can find an opening…" His plan however was stopped when Bark appeared in front of him. A shocked Tails could do nothing as the Mobian twice his size grabbed his arm and tossed him to the other side of the room, slamming into the wall.

"Gotcha," Bean stated tossing three bombs at Miles. The bombs hit their target causing a small, but powerful explosion.

"Sir Miles," Rebecca called concerned.

As the dust settled, Tails laid on his back badly hurt. He got up slowly trying to ignore the pain. "I was too busy trying to avoid Bean I forgot about Bark."

"You can't beat us kids," Bean stated confidently. "It's like we said, just because you're younger then us does not mean we'll take it easy on you. Bark's all about close range attacks, but he is able to throw other objects in order to make up for his lack of long range combat. Me, I may lack physical strength, but at long distance combat, I can take anyone out. You should get lost quickly."

"He's right, I can't beat them." Tails thought. "But… I can't run either… no, I won't run away." He curled both his hands into fists remembering Naoto, and how he fought with Greed. "I want to be strong… just like…"

"You still want to fight us?" Bean asked. "You're out matched, but you still want to go through with it?"

"I can't run." Tails responded. "I really only just got this Mobian power. To tell the truth this is only the second time I transformed into this form. But I can't run. If I run now, I'll be running for the rest of my life from dangerous situations, just coming up with excuses, taking little risks, becoming a coward. That's not who I want to be." Hearing him say that touched Rebecca. Most kids their age would usually run away from a dangerous situation like this. But he had something that most kids don't have. He has a point to prove.

"So this has become a battle of your pride huh," Bean asked. "Well then, you can die with it." Bean materialized another four smaller balls, two in each hand. "He tossed them at Tails. Tails braced himself. He was not physically capable of dodging. He could just take the attack directly.

_Chaos Metamorphosis… Cream the Rabbit… _

The bombs however missed their target. Miles was picked up by a mysterious person as the four bombs impacted and blew up with the wall. Bean's and Bark's expressions changed to surprised ones.

"That girl, she…" Bean was then struck by an unknown force and crashed into Bark. The two were knocked into a wall.

Tails had not known what happened. One minute he was in the grip of danger, the next he was safe. He was also in a different part of the room, leaning on a wall. "Did Naoto…" he thought. He discarded the idea when he saw her.

There standing in front of him was a Mobian Rabbit girl about his age. She had cream colored fur, orange markings around her eyes, head, and on the tip of her ears, a white muzzle, brown eyes, large, and lopped ears hanging behind her head. She wore a pair of white gloves with gold cufflinks an orange dress with white a white collar, a light blue tie, orange and yellow shoes, and white socks. At the back of the right glove, her insignia was inscribed, a bow tie like symbol.

Tails knew it could only be one person. "Is that you Rebecca?"

"Yes sir Miles," She stated. "I have a Meta-Ring too. The Mobian I became is named Cream. She's a very nice bunny."

"Cream," Tails repeated.

"Yes," Rebecca said. "I found my Cream Colored Meta-Ring inside Peach's Egg when he hatched from his egg."

"You mean Peaches was born with that Meta-Ring?" he asked shocked. "How could that be?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "But I think it has something to do with his family. I spoke to Cream in my mind, and she said that Peaches is a descendent of her old pet she named Cheese."

"Wait, where is Peaches?" Miles asked. His question was partially answered.

There standing in the place where bean and Bark were was a Chao. Not just a Chao, this one was a bit larger then Peaches, and its color and shape was different. This one was red with orange highlights, and has three spikes and a darker belly, and yellow hands, legs, and a floating yellow ball above his head.

"So that's Peaches," Miles asked. "What happened to him?"

"It's the power of my Meta-Ring." She explained. "Depending on how Chao are raised they can become many forms. My power allows me to shape Peaches into four forms. This is one of his forms. It's called Power Mode, and it makes Peaches super strong."

"So Meta-Rings not only affect the human, but can affect other life forms." Miles thought. "It looks like there are many different Meta-Rings, each with its own power."

From the debris rose Bean and Bark. They brushed themselves off and looked over at the Chao that hit them.

Bean tilted his head to the right with a puzzled expression. "Hmm… that wasn't very nice."

"He spent the last five minutes attacking me, and he complains about what's nice or not?" Miles thought with an irritated expression.

Bark pounded his fists together and charged at the small Chao ready to pound it into the ground. Bark threw down slamming his fist into Peaches.

"Oh no," Tails called.

"Don't worry," Cream assured. "Peaches strength is increased in Power Mode, remember?"

This was true. It took both Peaches hands, but he managed to hold him back. Bark's fist slammed into the small Chao whom caught it, and held onto it, trying its best not to let Bark Pass it.

"Good work Peaches," Cream complimented.

"That's not going to stop Bark for long." Bean exclaimed. "Bark's three times that Chao's size, which means he can to this." Bark lifted the Chao with the other hand and tossed it in the air.

"Peaches," Called a worried Cream.

"Now, it's my turn." Bean materialized more bombs and tossed them high. About six were made, and tossed at Peaches' height. They blew up in the air.

"Peaches no," Cream called concerned. The orange Chao fell to the ground slamming into it hard. Peaches then began to glow, and in a minor flash of light, transformed back into his original size and shape. Cream ran over to the Chao. She picked up the Chao and hugged it closely.

"Chao… Chao," Peaches said sadly, ignoring his own pain.

"It's Okay Peaches, you did your best." Cream said comforting the Chao. "I don't want you to get hurt anymore, so please rest."

"Chao," Peaches said hugging her back, sorry he could not be any more help.

Tails was touched by how close those two were. He was not the only one.

"Man that is so touching," Bean yelled with waterfalls of tears pouring down his cheeks. Bark was the same rubbing his eyes balling when he saw the friendly sight of two close friends. "Why can't all people be like that sweet girl?" Bean asked balling.

Tails had an irritated expression on his face when he saw the two crying. "I am having a really hard time trying to figure those two out." He thought. "So far there is one thing I'm pretty sure about… they're both clearly insane."

"Now," Bean stated ending his crying as soon as it began, becoming serious again. "Let's end this." He materialized in his right hand another bomb. "Thanks for entertaining us kids. It really took away the boredom of our mission. But now we really got to end this now." The bomb then began to grow and expand. Within seconds, it was the size of a beach ball.

"Oh no, it's getting bigger," Tails thought. "They're going to blow this entire place up and us with it."

"Bark, grab the target." Bean ordered increasing the bomb's size. "We're about to leave."

Bark nodded advancing towards the target. Neither Cream nor Miles could do anything about it. Bark's too strong, and if the attack Bean, they could risk an explosion.

"Naoto," Tails thought knowing no one else to turn to. "If only he was here. If ever a time we need his help, now is that time." He called out with his mind as if Naoto could really here him. "Naoto… I need you…"

_Chaos Control… _

As if his prayers were answered, there was a flash of blue light. Bean and Bark with confused faces stood in shock as they began to vanish in that blue light. When the light vanished, bean and Bark were nowhere to be seen. Cream, Tails, Peaches, and the unconscious boy were the only ones in the room.

"Where are they?" Cream asked concerned. The two looked around confused.

The question was answered soon after as there was another flash of blue light. Tails and Cream looked over at where the light came from when it dulled.

"Good work you too." They heard a familiar voice say. They were looking at the back of a blue hedgehog. It was Sonic, whom peered over his right shoulder.

"Naoto," Tails called happy to see him.

"That's Sir Naoto?" Cream asked not knowing he had a Meta-Ring too.

"You two really held your ground against them." Sonic stated.

"But…" Tails stated. "We couldn't do much against them. They were too strong."

"Don't worry about it little buddy." Sonic said walking over to him and leaning down joining him on the floor. "You showed a lot of heart by not running away. Being brave is a lot better then being strong. You proved that today." He gave a thumbs up. "Don't worry little buddy. You'll be stronger next time you see those guys. Then we'll show them together."

Tails smiled. For once Naoto was right. He may not be strong now, but he will get stronger. Maybe one day he could be as strong and as brave as Naoto was. Miles had a new goal to reach for. He wanted to be as strong as Naoto.

They three then began to glow, and in a flash of light, changed back into their human forms.

"You Okay," Naoto asked sitting down a little tired from transforming and performing Chaos Control.

"I'm fine," Miles said dizzily holding his head. He and Rebecca were feeling the affects too. Rebecca fell to her knees tired, and Miles leaned back sighing. "So, how did you find us?" Miles asked.

"Well that crazy duck was not the quietest mouse in the house." Naoto stated. "I wouldn't be surprised if people on the other side of the world could hear those bombs blow up."

"I suppose that makes sense." Miles said with a nod.

"By the way, Sir Naoto," Rebecca asked. "That blue light was you right? Where did you send them?" Naoto slyly grinned.

"Naoto, where are you!" Ami yelled. She was standing a few yards away from the Tunnel of Love. It was beginning to close. "I don't believe this." Ami mumbled. "The ride's closed, and we haven't gone on. No matter, I'll take him alone some other time. It's not like it's going anywhere."

Inside the tunnel of love, Bean and Bark looked around confused. They were in a pink boat with hearts around it. "How did we get here?" Bean asked Bark. Bark shrugged not knowing what went on. "Wow, it smells awfully nice." Bean stated. "Perfume, flowers, fire… wait, where's the fire smell coming from?"

Bean and Bark looked at the boat behind them. The Bomb Bean materialized earlier, now the size of a big boulder, had its fuse lit. Bean and Bark sweat dropped as the fuse sizzled into the bomb. "No fair." Bean stated.

From outside, one could see the entire Tunnel of Love blow up in a fiery explosion. Ami with her jaw dropped and her color vanishing from her body watched as her ticket to Naoto's heart went up in flames. She fell to her knees looking down depressed. "No fair."

Bean and Bark flew up in the sky covered in suit and ashes. "This really blows." Bean called. As Bean and Bark disappeared in the sky, there was a twinkling light.

To be continued…

* * *

Yu and Suzuki I named after Sonic the Fighter's Game designer Yu Suzuki.

Rebecca's name was based off Cream's american voice actress Rebecca Honig.

Please Review.


	7. The Chao Greenhouse

Hey everyone. Sorry about the lack of updating for months. I was busy with one of my other stories focusing on it until it was complete. Now that that story's done, I will focus alot of my energy on updating this story. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**

**The Chao Greenhouse**

A man got off a bus in the city. Hidden in an overcoat, he walked down the street with not very many people around. He stopped besides a red hydrant and looked down at it. He saw some drops of water dripping from the side of the hydrant. The man grinned knowing what to expect.

As he looked at the hydrant, a small puppy came by and sniffed the hydrant. A short violent hissing sound came from it that frightened the puppy away.

The man chuckled as he saw the dog scurry away like a frightened rabbit. The man dropped a small piece of paper down to the ground. "That's the address," the man said to the hydrant. He then walked off leaving the paper in the small puddle of water. The dripping from the hydrant stopped.

The four friends had arrived at a small house outside of Central Square. It was a small blue house, nicely decorated, an in the back, a large green house of some kind. Ami, Miles and Naoto looked up at the house. Rebecca stood a few feet in front of them. Naoto had the blond kid Miles and Rebecca was trying to protect unconscious on his back.

Ami smiled widely when she saw the house. "It's so beautiful." Ami squealed. "I wish my house was like this."

"Mother enjoys decorating the house." Rebecca stated. "Sometimes I help her."

"The value of this house must be high." Miles stated.

"And it must be expensive too." Naoto said. Miles did not even bother trying to explain what they said was the same thing. "By the way Rebecca," Naoto decided to ask. I've been wondering, how long did you have you're Meta-Ring for?"

"About two years." Rebecca answered.

"Two Years!?" the three repeated in surprise.

"I-Is something wrong?" Rebecca asked surprised by their reaction.

"N-Not at all," Ami assured. "It's just…"

"It's just that," Miles continued. "We had ours a short while. We did not know that Meta-Rings had been appearing since last year."

"Yeah," Naoto agreed. "Come to think of it, how long do you think these Meta-Rings have been appearing?"

"That's a good question." Miles agreed. "A lot of rumors of Mobians reappearing are out there, and have been going on for years. Who knows how many more there are, or how well they are able to master their Meta-Ring and Chaos Metamorphosis."

"And if any more of them were anything like Greed or that other two…" Naoto said silently. He did not want to worry everyone, so he did not say it out loud. He thought it best to change the subject. He remembered the kid he had on his back, and thought it best to change it to involve that kid. "Anyways, we should get this kid inside."

"Oh yes, that's right." Rebecca agreed.

Meanwhile, Suzuki and Yu were brushing off straw from their clothes. They had landed in a hay stack. Their location was on the top of a large hay stack, in the middle of a small town far. The blast carried them outside station square, and too a far.

"Man," Suzuki stated shaking off the straw. "How lucky can we get landing on a pile of straw of all places?" Yu nodded agreeing with him. "Man, did we mess up. I wonder what happened there. We had those kids…" he was interrupted by Yu getting up yelping from pain. He reached to his rear and pulled something from it. It was a small needle. Yu tossed the needle away.

"I hope Big Sis doesn't find out," Suzuki stated. "Or our butts will feel like a thousand of those needles shoved in it. Big Sis may not have a Meta-Ring but she's still the last person you want to piss off." Yu nodded. Suzuki looked to the sky and sighed. "I still don't get it. What's the Boss trying to accomplish taking a job from that old dude?" Yu shrugged. "Well, I guess it will all be worth it when we get paid. Let's go Yu." Suzuki ran out to the distance followed by Yu.

Meanwhile, the four new friends found their way in Rebecca's house. Naoto, Ami, and Miles sat in the living room waiting for Rebecca to return. They were in a living room with yellow wall paper. Naoto and Ami sat on a blue love seat while Miles sat on a blue armchair. In the middle was a coffee table on a round blue rug. The room was well kept, and very clean. Miles took note in its cleanliness.

"So clean," Miles stated. "Mom doesn't clean this well."

Naoto sat on the right of a love seat leaning back with his feet on a coffee table looking bored. "Yeah, who would have the patients to clean this well? Rosemary just sweeps the crud under the rug and calls it clean."

"Mom never was the cleaning type," Miles agreed.

"Mine wasn't either," Ami stated. "I'm so jealous of this house. It's big, beautiful, and clean. I find it hard to believe that Mrs. Flavour does this all by herself."

"Oh yeah," Miles stated. "You told us Rebecca doesn't have a father. What happened?"

"I don't know the details," Ami admitted. "I thought it would be rude to ask. But I think he went missing. Mrs. Flavour hired a private investigator a few months ago when the police stopped looking."

"A private investigator huh," Naoto asked.

"Yeah," Ami stated. "I believe his name is Carter. He's a nice guy. I met him once or twice."

When they were done talking, Rebecca and her Chao returned. Behind her was a relatively young woman in a violet pink dress, brown shoes, and a violet jacket over it. She looked very much like an older more mature Rebecca, only her hair was straight and orange.

"How is he?" Naoto asked referring to the kid.

"He'll be fine," Mrs. Flavour assured. She sat down on the chair opposite from everyone else elegantly. "You say that the child was being bullied?"

"Yep, that's right," Naoto said. He felt bad lying to Mrs. Flavour, but he could not tell her the truth. "The punks who did that to him ran away. He was knocked out, so we decided to bring him here."

"Shouldn't you have taken him to the hospital?" Mrs. Flavour asked.

"Home was closer," Rebecca stated. "I thought you would help him."

"I see," Mrs. Flavour said with a nod.

"So madam," Miles asked deciding best to change the subject. "Is it true you have a Chao Garden?"

"Of course," she replied. "Do you want to see?"

"Sure," Ami and Miles both replied.

"I'll stay here thanks," Naoto said.

"Very well," Mrs. Flavour said getting up. "This way," She said leading Ami, Rebecca, and Miles through a hallway.

The reason Naoto stayed behind was to think. "I wonder how many people out there have Meta-Rings. And what about that kid, and that robot from the first night? What's happening in our city?"

"I was getting the same feeling," Naoto heard.

Once again he was sucked into the blue part of his mind. There he met with Sonic the Hedgehog once again. He looked down at the small blue hedgehog curiously.

"Hey Sonic," Naoto began. "Do you know those guys?" He referred to Yu's and Suzuki's Mobian counter parts.

"The Polar Bear is named Bark." Sonic explained. "He doesn't talk much but he's tough. He takes attacks like he was a tank. His was of battling involves his strength."

"And the other one," Naoto asked.

"Bean the Dynamite," Sonic explained. "He seems innocent and fun loving, but he's really psychotic. He has an obsession with bombs and will blow them up any chance he gets. Depending on the situation he's worst then Bark."

"Sounds like a couple of tough guys," Naoto stated.

"They are," Sonic agreed. "But they have one major weakness. They're complete idiots."

"I kind of figured that out," Naoto agreed.

"That's something good and bad," Sonic explained. "Because of their intelligence, they usually serve as stooges for someone more intelligent."

"But who's the intelligent stooge," Naoto asked.

"That's today's bonus question," Sonic stated.

"And what about that kid?" Naoto asked.

"I never seen him before," Sonic admitted. "Plus I don't sense a Meta-Ring on him. There must be some reason those two were after him though. The question is what."

Meanwhile, Ami and Miles found themselves in a large greenhouse. They looked around amazed at how many Chao there were. There were Chao taking baths in a pool, eating fruit, sunbathing and playing. There were Chao of many colors and sizes all over the greenhouse.

"It's so amazing," Miles said watching all the Chao around the garden.

"I never get tired of this place." Ami said amazed. "There are so many cute little Chao here."

"So you raise all of them," Miles asked.

"Ever since they were eggs," Mrs. Flavour explained.

"They all seem happy here," Miles noted. "It must be their natural environment."

"Would you like to help me feed them," Mrs. Flavour asked.

"I would love to feed them," Ami said. "They're so cute when they eat."

"I'll give it a try," Miles said.

Rebecca pointed to the far side of the Greenhouse. "We keep the food over there," she explained. "I'll show you where it is."

As the group prepared to feed the Chao, the man from earlier stood outside of the greenhouse looking in at the sight. He noticed the woman and her child along with all of the Chao. He also noticed two people, the kid catching his eye the most.

"So it's that kid again," the man said. "Chances are that blue punk will be here too. No matter, things will be different from last time. I have back up." He looked over his shoulder and at a drain in the ground and smirked as he saw water pouring in.

Back at the living room, Naoto and Sonic were finishing their conversation. They began to look at the situation seriously.

"What did I get everyone into," Naoto asked. "It seems that since I got the Meta-Ring bad luck has been following."

"It happens," Sonic stated. "It happened to me all the time."

"Apparently your luck rubbed off on me." Naoto stated. "Now I got a lot of things to worry about. First there's who ever that Cardinal guy is, then there's Bean and Bark and who ever their boss is, and I also have to worry about GUN, and to top it all off 'm failing my History class. What would you do about all this?"

"History's not my best subject," Sonic said jokingly. "But everything else I can help you with. I say you and I work together to find the answer. There's a reason someone is after those Chaos Emeralds. What do you say we partner up and track them down together?" Naoto considered it. "Come now, I know how you're like. Mobian Spirits are chosen because they share the same characteristics as the Human Medium. I know you aren't the type that is restricted by rules and gets bored easily. We're one in the same, we both want freedom, we both can't stand for any injustice, am I right?"

"Yeah," Naoto agreed. "Is that why you chose me to be your Human Medium?"

"That's right," Sonic stated. "Mobian Spirits can only be in contact with the Human that has their characteristics down to their like and dislikes. I suppose you can say you're a reincarnation of me."

"So in my past life I was a hero," Naoto asked. He thought for a moment and grinned. "I suppose I can live with that."

Back at the Chao Garden, Miles and Ami along with Rebecca were busy feeding the Chao. They each ate fruits of many colors, shapes, and sizes greedily. Ami adored the way they all nibbled on pieces of fruit.

"They are just too cute," Ami stated. "I wish I could take them all home, but dad has allergies."

"You're always welcome to come by and play." Rebecca explained. "The Chao seem to like you a lot Madam Ami."

"I'll be coming by a lot if it means to spend time with these cuties." Ami said feeding one a peace of fruit and smiling.

"What about you Sir Miles?" Rebecca asked. "Will you be coming by often?"

"I might," Miles said. "It's so peaceful, and the surroundings are so nice; I could do a lot of homework here and relax in nature at the same time."

"We live in a city, so we don't get to many chances to experience nature like this." Ami stated.

"That's what makes the Greenhouse so special," Rebecca said. "Sometimes people come here to get away from the city. It's kind of like a stress reliever here. Sometimes Chao even get adopted. It's very popular, especially on the weekends."

"It seems that…" Miles began. However, he was interrupted when he noticed the Chao he was feeding trembling. He looked at it and saw that it was looking at something in the trees.

"What's wrong," Ami asked noticing the behavior.

"I think there's something in the trees," Miles said cautiously getting up.

As he did, Mrs. Flavour came in with a plate of snacks. "I brought some snacks for you kids," she said joyfully, "I hope you like…" She herself was interrupted by the sight of Miles being struck by a ball of light.

Naoto and Sonic could hear the screams of women. "It's the girls," Naoto exclaimed.

"I should have sensed it earlier," Sonic exclaimed. "It's a Human Medium. The girls are in trouble, go quickly." Sonic terminated the connection bringing Naoto back to his own body. He quickly got up and ran down the hallway.

Naoto eventually found himself at the greenhouse. He was shocked to find Miles on the ground shaking with pain. Ami was next to Miles comforting him and glaring at the person who did this. He looked over to see Rebecca hugging her mother in fear and Mrs. Flavour looking over at a figure. The Chao hid in the trees frightened.

Naoto glared at the man recognizing him. "Greed," The man removed the over coat he was wearing. It was indeed Greed who grinned at Naoto.

"Hey kiddo," Greed greeted with his usual smirk. "It's been a while, how have you been?"

Naoto looked over at Miles who shook with pain. He glared back at Greed. "What did you do to him?"

"Relax kid," Greed replied in a laidback tone. "It's Light Bullets remember? They only stunned him, but at least it's one less pain to deal with."

"Bastard," Naoto yelled running towards him in a fit of rage.

Greed smirked again. "Gluttony," Greed yelled.

A large geyser of water spewed from the ground. Naoto stopped a few feet in front of it. Naoto watched in shock as the water spewed froth for a moment and simmered down to a large puddle in front of everyone.

"What the hell is this," Naoto thought. "Is this some sort of trick?" Naoto was even more surprised at what the water did next. The water began to rise from a puddle into a form of some kind. It began to shape shift into a human shape. The water then took form. It began to materialize skin, hair, and clothing. "Is that thing hum?" Naoto thought.

The water was now fully human. It appeared to be male, but was very androgynous. It had neck long blue hair that formed one dread on each side on the front part, and large pigtails on the back of its head. Its green eyes are green and saddened. On its head was a blue cone like hat. Its shirt was blue with very long sleeves. The sleeves were so long they could touch the ground. It had on white shorts and knee high blue boots. The 'person' slouched with a saddened expression as it looked over at the group. It was no taller the Greed.

Greed grinned his usual grin as he introduced the person. "Meet a friend of mine, Gluttony,"

"Gluttony," Naoto repeated looking over at the mysterious person made of water.

As everyone looked at the two obviously dangerous men, Sonic from inside Naoto's mind watched this take place. He knew exactly what was going on. "A Golem," Sonic said to himself.

To be continued…

* * *

The next chapter I will create a term indext. It will explain the terms I have been using such as "Golem" or "Human Medium". 

Please Review.


	8. Chaos in the Greenhouse

I said last chapter I would put a word dictionary for terms in this fanfic, but not all words were explained. Next Chapter I will explain what they meant by Golem along with other words. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**

**Chaos in the Greenhouse**

Greed, along with his acquaintance Gluttony stood there looking at the group with his usual smirk. Naoto stood in front of the girls and a harmed Miles. Ami knelt near Miles who lay on the ground in pain and Rebecca and Mrs. Flavour behind her. The Chao remained hidden.

"What are you doing here Greed," Naoto angrily asked. "Have you come for us?"

"You," Greed asked with a snicker. "No not this time. We had no idea you'd be here of all places. It was all a coincidence we came here today."

"Then what are you doing here?" Naoto asked.

Greed pointed at Mrs. Flavour. "We have business with her."

Naoto blocked the way of them. "Why Mrs. Flavour."

"I only talk to her." Greed explained. "You can listen if you want to. Just let the adults speak."

"You," Naoto growled.

The person made of water Gluttony sighed. "Hey Greed, you want me drown the little rodents," Gluttony asked in a gloomy voice. "It won't take long

"Not yet," Greed said. "Besides we need the woman alive."

Gluttony shuttered when he heard the word. "Alive," Gluttony repeated the word. "What a melancholy word. It doesn't matter what we do. Alive is only temporary, dead is forever. Forever laying motionless in an abyss of nothingness. Everything ends; you're all going to end up dying pretty soon. Just give it s few years and you'll all end up as apart of the earth once again." He knelt down in the feedle position. "Second by second, minute by minute, we're closer to the eternal slumber. Living is nothing more then the enthusiastic way of saying dying. It's so melancholy."

Everyone stood in place silently as a melancholy atmosphere entered the air. "Well that guys a load of laughs." Naoto said sarcastically.

"What a pessimistic person," Miles commented.

Greed sighed irritated. "I could have had Lust come with me as back up but no, I had to pick the Emo Puddle instead." He complained to himself. He turned to Mrs. Flavour getting back on topic. "Now lady, the two of us have business with you."

"Listen," Naoto exclaimed.

"Wait," Mrs. Flavour interrupted. She let go of Rebecca and walked out.

"Mrs. Flavour," Ami exclaimed when Mrs. Flavour passed her.

"I'll be okay," she assured. "If they want to speak I'll speak. I don't want anything bad to happen to the garden." She stopped when she was right beside Naoto. "What do you want with me?"

"It's not you directly we want," Greed explained. "It's more on the lines of your family."

"My family," Mrs. Flavour repeated.

"Sarah Flavour," Greed said. "Maiden name Sarah Ethyl. Born in America, daughter of Richard Ethyl the head and CEO of Ethyl Incorporated."

"Ethyl Incorporated," Naoto repeated in surprise.

"That's right," Greed said. "A twenty seven point two billion dollar industry that specializes in weapon creation. Her old man's one of the richest men in the world."

Everyone stood in place surprised with what they heard. This sweet woman was actually the daughter of a billionaire, a billionaire who created weapons to top it off. It was most surprising to everyone, even Rebecca who had no idea of this.

"What does my father have to do with me," Mrs. Flavour asked rather coldly as though hearing about her father made her angry.

"We've been trying to come in contact with him, but so far he's been ignoring us." Greed said. "So we were hoping you'd call him for us."

"What business do you have with him?" Mrs. Flavour asked.

"To put it simply we want him to make a donation." Greed explained.

"A donation to what," Mrs. Flavour asked.

"To our organization," Greed explained. "I'm the head of the 'financial department'. My job is to obtain money, and we decided to ask your old man to invest."

Mrs. Flavour looked away. "I haven't spoken to my father in years." She explained.

"We're aware," Greed assured. "We did a background check on you."

"A rich high school student eloping with the family gardener," Gluttony explained. "Married and pregnant at age seventeen, using the money she saved to start a Chao Garden."

"And with an old man as loaded as yours, it's no surprise you had an allowance large enough to live like this." Greed explained. Mrs. Flavour did not respond to this. She just stood there listening to them. "Unlike most young couples who did what you did, you had the money to live life. Kind of unfair don't you think? You want to know something; despite a life most guys would kill for, your husband abandoned it."

Mrs. Flavour shuttered when she heard that word. "He…" she stuttered. "He just went missing. He didn't abandon us. He would never abandon us."

"You keep telling yourself that," Greed said snickering. "Think about it though, why do you think the police stopped looking? It's because he abandoned you. You know it, they know it. Leaving a woman alone to raise a child by herself," Greed stated. "Cruel isn't it,"

"So melancholy," Gluttony continued.

"That's enough," Naoto called. "There's no way that Mrs. Flavour would agree to help out creeps like you two."

"I don't think you're her voice," Greed said with his grin. "I think it all depends on her."

Mrs. Flavour stood there thinking. "Ma'am," Naoto exclaimed. "Don't do anything they ask. These guys are very bad. You shouldn't have anything to do with them."

Mrs. Flavour looked over at the harmed Miles. She turned back at the two. "Why did you attack that child?"

"I met him and his brother before," Greed explained. "The brats got in my way; I'm just making sure he doesn't do it this time."

Mrs. Flavour looked away from them. "Get out," she demanded. "I want nothing to do with people like you."

Naoto sighed relieved with her choice. "Good," he thought. "Looks like they lost this one,"

Greed and Gluttony did not appear surprised by their reaction. Greed still had is sly grin. "Are you sure," he asked. "We would reward you for your services."

"I said no," Mrs. Flavour replied again. "Now leave before I call the police."

"You here that," Naoto said satisfied. "Get out before there's any trouble."

Greed snickered. "You're turning us down before you find out the reward." He reached into his pocket and took out a small picture. He reached out offering to give it to her. Naoto instead marched over and snatched it incase they tried something funny. He walked back over to Mrs. Flavour looking at the picture.

"Who is this," Naoto asked.

"I believe the little lady knows," Greed said. "Show it to her."

Naoto did as instructed. Mrs. Flavour upon seeing the picture took a step back in shock. The picture was of a man with brown hair who appeared to be walking out of a building with a serious look on his face.

"Mrs. Flavour," Naoto started.

"What's with the face," Greed asked. "I thought you'd be happy to see your husband."

Everyone froze with shock. The man in the picture was actually Mr. Flavour. Rebecca and Mrs. Flavour especially shocked by this.

Greed snickered again savoring the expressions on everyone's faces. "We know where he is," Greed explained. "So what do you say? You scratch our back, we scratch yours. If you help us convince your old man to fund our organization, we'll lead you to your husband."

Mrs. Flavour just stood there in daze as she looked at the picture in disbelief. She took the picture and held it looking at it with a gaze of disbelief. She could not believe after two years, she could finally be reunited with her husband.

Greed chuckled. "So, do we have a deal?"

Meanwhile upstairs in the house, the kid that Naoto and the others found now lay in a bed in a small room. The kid lay motionless in the bed he slept. For a while no sound could be heard, not even the sound of snoring. Eventually, that silence ended.

The child began to move. He moved slightly in the bed. His eyelids batted slightly as grunting sounds emitted from his throat. He began to shake more and more until eventually, the shaking stopped. His eyes then suddenly opened wide. His eyes were revealed to be blue and deep. They were like big puddles glowing in the light. They then fixed themselves and formed into blue regular eyes again. He then jerked up sitting up straight in an emotionless state.

His vision was blurred, then the vision fixed and his sights set on the room. He looked around at his surroundings curiously with emotionless eyes. He noticed the bed he was in and the wall paper covering the room. Slowly he got out of the bed and walked across the room to a small dresser. He noticed the dresser had a picture of a mother and her daughter with peculiar creatures called Chao. He tilted his head wondering what had happened to him, and where he was.

He looked around wondering what his situation was. He looked over at the door and examined it. He touched it a few times curiously. He then looked at the shiny part of the door. He poked it a bit and moves it around curiously. Finally after a moment of curiosity, the doorknob aloud moved and the door opened.

The kid walked out of the room curiously. He looked around and saw the hallway. He continued down the hallway looking at strange images on the wall and from his point of view unusual wallpaper. He did not know what to make of it.

He stopped suddenly when he got a strange sensation in his spine. He looked out at supposedly nothing. His eyes momentarily shine a bright blue color.

In the greenhouse, Mrs. Flavour looked steadily at the picture. She needed to make a decision. Should she give these two men what they wanted, or not. To see her husband again was a very tempting offer they made him. Should she go through with it?

"Mrs. Flavour," Naoto said. "You shouldn't trust these guys. I know from experience they aren't good guys at all. For all you know they may be lying." Mrs. Flavour did respond.

"Think of your daughter," Gluttony stated. "Wouldn't she want to see her father again?" This made Mrs. Flavour look up with an even more dazed look. She was now even more confused of what to do.

Ami and Miles watched disgusted with what they just did. "That's not fair," Amy said.

"I know," Miles agreed. "Using Rebecca as an excuse to help them. Do they have any shame?"

It was then the two noticed Rebecca walking by them. She was advancing towards her mother whom held the picture. "Rebecca," Ami called. What are you doing? Don't get too…"

"Don't worry about me Madam Ami," Rebecca assured. "I just want to see the picture." She walked over next to her mother and looked up at her. "May I see?" she politely asked.

Her mother carefully considered it for a few seconds. She decided it best that she saw it. She gave the picture to Rebecca with some reluctance. Rebecca looked at the photo for a few seconds with awe. It wasn't until seconds of observing did the expression of awe turn into an expression of confusion.

"This isn't father," Rebecca said. Everyone froze with shock after she said that. Greed and Gluttony both looked at her surprised.

"What do you mean," Mrs. Flavour asked in shock. Even she couldn't tell the man in the photograph was a fake.

"His eyes are different," Rebecca explained. "His eyes are sad," she looked over at Gluttony. "Sad like his eyes,"

Greed and Gluttony froze when they were figured out. "How did that little brat know," Greed thought.

Naoto looked at Greed and Gluttony angrily. "Who is that person in the photo?" Naoto asked. "And don't give us that it's Mr. Flavour crap."

So you're going to take the word of kid over ours?" Greed asked straightening up.

"It's her father and you're the creeps in everyone's eyes so yes I think we will take the word of a kid over yours." Naoto replied.

Greed smirked. "Oh well, looks like we're busted." He pats Gluttony on he back. "Interesting thing about Gluttony, this is not his real form. It's a form that he prefers. He's made of water so he can take any form he wants to."

"Even this," Gluttony replied. His head turned into a clear blue liquid. It changed shape much to everyone's, excluding Greed's shock. Everyone watched as his head changed to the form of the person in the photo. He looked over t the group with his same pessimistic expression.

"What is he?" Naoto asked himself in disbelief. He knew Gluttony was not human he moment that he appeared as water erupting from the ground, but to take form of other humans was just monstrous.

Gluttony changed his head back to the one he had before. "It seems as though we failed." Gluttony stated.

"Not yet," Greed said. "Hey lady, are you sure you don't want to help us out?"

Mrs. Flavour angrily looked away from them. "Please leave." She said coldly angry they would try and trick her using her missing husband as bait.

"Greed," Gluttony said. "It looks like we have to use Plan C."

"Plan C," Naoto questioned. "What does he mean plan C?"

"We tried being nice about all this," Greed explained. "Plan A was A as in 'Asking Assistance'. Plan B is B as in 'Bribe the Broad'. If those two fail, then we'll have to use Plan C." He took out his gun and pointed it at them. "Cause some Chaos." He fired at them.

"Look out," Naoto said pushing Mrs. Flavour and Rebecca out of the way, barley missing the Bullet himself. He landed on his feet and glared at the two. "What are you doing?"

"If we can't get her to cooperate willingly then we'll have to force you." Greed explained. "Holding that rich guy's daughter and granddaughter for ransom is more affective anyway. We'll get a lot more money out of him."

"You," Naoto said disgusted. He turned to Mrs. Flavour and her child. "Get out of here now," Naoto ordered the mother and child.

"You ain't going nowhere," Greed said. "Gluttony, after them," Gluttony ran forward in a quick pace.

"No you don't," Naoto blocked Gluttony's path, but the creature made of water by passed Naoto by turning into water. In a snake like motion, the stream that was Gluttony struck Mrs. Flavour knocking her to the ground hard. She now lay unconscious.

"Mama," Rebecca stated. She knelt down concerned. "Mama, are you alright? Please get up." She was not moving. Rebecca with tears in her eyes assumed the worst.

Ami angrily glared at Gluttony who assumed his human form. She angrily got u ad took out her small hammer. "You," she growled. She summoned her Meta-Ring and it began to glow. Under her was her insignia.

_Chaos Metamorphosis… Rosie the Rascal…_

In a bright pink light Ami had transformed into her Mobian form Amy. She stood there with her hammer pointing at Chaos. "You're going to pay for that." She growled.

"So," Greed said observing the feat take place. "That little girl's a Human Medium too. Too bad she's out matched." He took out his Meta-Ring as well.

"Let's continue where we left off." Naoto said taking out his Meta-Ring. Their insignia appeared below them.

_Chaos Metamorphosis… Fang the Sniper…_

In a violet light, Greed had transformed into the weasel Fang the Sniper.

_Chaos Metamorphosis… Sonic the Hedgehog…_

In a ray of Blue light, Naoto had become the speeding Hedgehog Sonic.

"You're going down," Sonic said attacking with a homing attack. Fang leaped in the air using his tail as a spring. He took out a large gun and fired down at the hedgehog that speedily dodged the attacks.

Fang landed in the branch of a tree and shoed off his gun. It was about a meter long and covered his hand. "This is called the lightning gun. It's stronger then the gun I used last time. It also has some nasty tricks behind it."

"Like what," Sonic asked.

"Like this," Fang said pushing a button at the side of his gun. From the sides fired small disk like blades at Sonic. Sonic with great speed dodged them all and spun right at Fang in a quick speed. Fang leaped out barely dodging the attack. He landed on another branch.

Sonic landed on the ground and looked back at the disk like blades. He saw they were buried deep inside the side of a boulder.

"That wouldn't have been funny if it hit me," Sonic thought. "Better stay on my toes this time."

Amy stood in place ready for Gluttony to attack. "Well, aren't you going to use Chaos Metamorphosis too?"

"I cannot," Gluttony replied. "I can only turn into my real form."

"Real form?" Amy questioned.

I'm not like all of you." Gluttony explained. "I'm neither human nor beast, creature nor machine… I am nothing." He morphed his body into a liquid state. He became the size of a tall Mobian a shape shifted to a creature with large hands and a Mobian shape. Its emotionless eyes were blue and a metal machined like figure could be seen through its head. It stood there with a menacing stance.

Amy could not believe what she was seeing. The creature that stood before her looked like the closest thing to being a monster as she could see. "What the hell are you?" She asked.

Sonic and Fang stopped their battle to look over at the water creature. Sonic could not believe such a thing existed n his life. "Is that what Gluttony really looks like?" Sonic asked. Fang sat in a tree snickering enjoying the looks on everyone's faces.

"Yep," Fang replied. "This is Gluttony's true form. In this form, he is known as Chaos."

Gluttony, now Chaos extended his arm and slammed down at Amy. Amy dodged in time and swung her Piko-Piko Hammer. The arms warped around the mallet and yanked it right of her hands. He then extended his other arm at Amy grabbing her neck. Amy gasped for air as she struggled to breathe.

"Amy," Sonic called running towards her. Fang leaped right in front of him with his gun pointed at him.

"Don't lower your guard," Fang stated firing a light bullet. The attack was direct. Sonic fell to the ground in pain.

"Naoto," Miles called attempting to get up. He was still too damaged from the surprise attack to do anything.

"No," Rebecca said with tears in her eyes. "Please stop…"

Meanwhile, the kid had found his way in the living room of the house. He looked around the strange place and noticed all sorts of unusual sights. Well, unusual in his eyes. He took fascination in what people would call ordinary objects found in an ordinary house. Vases, pictures, furniture, it all fascinated him. It was like a museum to him.

The boy continued on eventually finding himself looking at a strange door. He had by this time figured out how to open the door and found opening it very easy. He did so.

The kid then found himself looking at green scenery. This scene he found even more fascinating then the one in the other room he was in. The trees and the bushes were all the kid could see. He noticed a green leaf from a tall tree fall down and land on his head. He picked the leaf off and observed it curiously.

He continued on his way and noticed a floating creature that normal people would recognize as a butterfly. He creature floated on his hand. He looked at t confused. He thought to himself if this thing was another life form.

It was then he noticed something odd. He heard a high pitched sound coming from behind the trees. Let the butterfly float away and walked through the trees.

He eventually found his way to a sight he could not understand. There in the clearing was a battle going on. This battle was a battle from earlier. Sonic lay on the ground in pain from a direct attack. Amy was being strangled by Chaos. Fang stood over Sonic with his usual smirk.

"Too bad," Fang stated. "I expected more from you. Chaos, let's puts these brats out of their misery."

Chaos lifts Amy by her neck up high. Amy was carried by he extended arm meters in the air. Fang then pressed a button on the side of his gun. A long flat blade around a half a yard long extended from a small slot below the nozzle of the gun. He lifted it up and prepared to swing down.

"Ami, Naoto," Miles called.

"No," Rebecca yelled

The kid did not understand. He continued to walk out in a dazed confusion not knowing what to think or feel.

Chaos dropped Amy and Fang stopped his attack before it could do anything. Fang and Chaos looked over at the kid. Soon after, everyone else looked over at the kid who was supposedly unconscious.

"He's awake," Sonic thought.

"Who's this kid?" Fang asked.

Chaos' head formed into a human head again. "Fang, he's not human."

"Then what is he?" Fang asked. He turned to Chaos. "Is he a Golem?"

"Golem," Miles repeated.

"He is," Chaos replied. "He's a Golem, just like me."

"What luck," Fang said with excitement. "Not only will we get the Chaos Emerald, and the money, we'll also get another Golem to join us." Chaos' head changed back to its monstrous form and reached over to the kid. The kid stood there not knowing what else to do.

As Chaos reached, a blast of flame zoomed by and sliced through his arm cut in half. As it hit the ground, it was reduced to a puddle. What ever was left of the flames scorched the ground around.

Everyone stood there surprised over what just happened. Chaos regenerated his arm after half of it was cut off. Fang peered at the flames that seared the ground it hit. "No mistake, it's his fire breath," Fang growled. He knew what was going on. Sonic and everyone looked over at the scorched area. They all wondered what happened.

Fang looked around. "If he's here, then there's no mistake the others are here too." Fang turned to Chaos. "We gotta get out of here, fast." Fang stated. Chaos unquestionably reduced himself to a puddle and slithered his way through a drain. Fang leaped out escaping through the trees. "You kids got lucky," Fang called to them. "Just remember, next time, your mine."

Sonic watched as Fang and Chaos left. He breathed heavily as he transformed back to his human form. "I got careless," Naoto thought. His vision began to blur. "I'm sorry… guys…" he fell unconscious from the fatigue.

To be continued…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next Chapter will up soon. Please Review. 


	9. Chaos Link

Sorry for the delay. Here's the next Chapter to the story.

**

* * *

**

Chaos Link

Naoto felt very dizzy when he woke up. He was lying in a couch in the living room of Rebecca's home. He wearily got up and looked around. He immediately recognized his surroundings. He slowly got up still suffering from some fatigue.

"Where is everyone?" He asked himself. He walked down a hallway to the far end of the living room. To his right was a window. He looked through and saw the sun was going down. It was dusk.

He noticed that a door was slightly opened with light coming through. He peered past the door to see Rebecca next to her mother's bed. Ami stood behind her for support.

"It's okay," Ami assured. "That monster just knocked her out. Your mom's going to be fine. She's just sleeping now."

Rebecca just sat there in a small cheer next her mom's bed looking at her mother with tears in her eyes. "Mama," she said. "Please wake up soon mama." There was no reply. Rebecca wiped the tears from her eyes. "Why would Human Mediums use their Meta-Rings like that? Why Madam Ami?"

"I don't know," Ami admitted. "I just don't know."

Naoto listened to the girls talk intently. "I was right there," he thought. "I was there and I let this happen."

"Naoto," he heard someone say. He looked over to see Miles standing behind him.

"Miles," Naoto stated. "You okay little buddy?"

"Yeah," Miles replied. "The affects of that light bullet wore off. I'm fine, but still a little tingly." He peered in the room the girls were in. "How are they doing?"

"By what I heard Rebecca's not doing to well," Naoto replied. He looked away. "Greed, Gluttony, exactly who is it they're working for?" He thought for a moment.

"I know what you're thinking," he heard a voice from inside him say. It was Sonic communicating with him telepathically. "You want to go after them don't you?"

"You said earlier you can sense Human Mediums right?" Naoto asked with his mind.

"Only if they're close by," Sonic admitted. "I can't sense them now; they're probably miles away by now."

Naoto looked at his wrist. "What if we could speed around the city and find them?"

"It would take too much time and energy." Sonic explained. "Is only we had some kind of transportation." Sonic thought for a moment. "Anything would do, a car, a motorcycle, a plane..." Sonic paused. "Wait," he exclaimed, "that's it."

"What is," Naoto asked.

"Have your Meta-Ring and Miles' Meta-Ring touch." Sonic explained. Naoto had a puzzled look on his face.

Naoto looked over at Miles. "Hey Miles," Naoto asked. "Can you get your Meta-Ring out for a while?"

"Why," Miles asked.

Naoto got out his Meta-Ring from around his wrist. "Just a hunch," Naoto stated.

Miles with some question in his expression did as instructed. Naoto moved his Meta-Ring closer. The two touched. On impact, a bright white light emitted from the rings.

Ami and Rebecca saw the light flash from behind the door. They ran over to the door and opened them. There they saw Miles and Naoto standing next to each other emotionlessly.

"What's going on," Ami asked. They did not respond.

"Madam Ami, look at their Meta-Rings." Rebecca said. She did so. Their Meta-Rings were linked together.

"How did they get like that?" Ami asked. Little did the girls know from behind the corner of the hallway looking at them was the kid in yellow looking at them. His blue eyes shone with an emotionless gleam.

From inside a dark blue area, Miles and Naoto had appeared. A light mist covered the floor of the unknown area. All around there was nothing else. It was like they were in a dark abyss.

"Where are we," Miles asked.

"It looks like the place I come to see Sonic," Naoto stated. "But what are you doing here?"

"Hey there," they heard a voice say. They turned to see a familiar looking blue hedgehog standing there looking at them.

"Sonic," Naoto stated.

"So that's Sonic," Miles said amazed.

"Not just him," they heard another voice say. They turned to see a small fox with two tails.

"Tails," Miles stated.

"Hey Tails," Sonic greeted. "Long time no see."

"Sonic," Tails called happily running to him. He stopped a few feet a way. "I can't believe it's really you. It's been centuries since I last seen you."

"I missed you too little buddy," Sonic replied patting the little guy on the head. "How have you been?"

"You know," Tails said with a smile. "Wandering the earth as a spirit, sleeping in a ring for centuries,"

"Yeah," Sonic agreed chuckling. "Gets dull for a while doesn't it?"

"Excuse me," Naoto interrupted. "But what exactly is going on?"

"Oh yeah," Sonic said remembering he had to give an explanation. "It's called the Chaos Link. Human Mediums and Mobian Spirits are able to communicate this way by linking Meta-Rings together.

"So this place is like a meeting room where all of us with Meta-Rings go to talk to each other and their Mobians." Miles said amazed.

"I suppose you can say that," Sonic said with a nod.

Tails walked over to Naoto and looked up at him. "Thank you for taking care of Sonic."

"It's actually me who should be thanking Sonic." Naoto admitted. "He helped me so many times I think I owe him at least a place to crash."

"Hey, as long as I need a place to crash, your mind seems like its good enough." Sonic stated.

"Are you sure about that?" Miles asked slyly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naoto asked a little insulted. The group, not including Naoto laughed a bit from the joke. The laughter however ended when they heard another voice calling to them.

"What is with you guys?" they heard an angry girl's voice say. They turned to see an angry Ami glaring at them angrily. "Why didn't anyone invite me to a Chaos Link?"

"Ami," Naoto stated. "What are you doing here?"

"We saw you just standing there," They heard Rebecca's voice. Behind Ami came Rebecca.

"Our Mobian Spirits told us what was going on." Ami explained.

Sonic's hair stood up. "Wait, that means," he was interrupted by the joyful sound of a girl.

"Soooniiiic…" a pink hedgehog girl leaped from nowhere and tackled Sonic. She fell on Sonic and hugged. "Oh Sonic sweetie," she said happily. "It's been so long, I missed you my hero."

"Hey Amy," Sonic greeted with some irritation.

"Oh," the pink hedgehog said. "I've been going by the name of Rosie for centuries now."

Naoto and Miles sweat dropped. "So this is Rosie the Rascal." Naoto thought. "And I thought I had it bad with Ami."

"Mr. Sonic, Mr. Tails, hello," they heard another voice say. They all saw standing next to Rebecca a shy little Rabbit girl.

"Are you Cream?" Naoto asked.

The rabbit girl nodded and curtsied. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yep," The pink hedgehog said getting off her hero. She struck a cut pose and made a V sign with her index and middle fingers. "And I'm Rosie the Rascal, nice to meet you."

Meanwhile as the sun began to set, Gluttony and Greed both rested in front of a small temple like building. Greed rested his back on a tree, while Gluttony stood in the middle of a pathway leading to the temple. Greed was resting, tired from Chaos Metamorphosis. Gluttony however began to walk towards the temple.

"You rest there Greed," Gluttony said. "I'll be back once I pray to Lord Chaos." He then began to shapeshift his cloths. When the shifting was complete, his clothes have become blue Shinto Priest like robes, complete with his hat becoming a long and black.

"You know I'll never get over how scary you are," Greed stated. "It's not enough you turn into water, but you actually worship a God of Destruction."

Gluttony just stood there looking up at the temple. "It is Lord Chaos that will lead the way for me. It is because of Lord Chaos that I managed to survive as long as I did in my sad life."

"It's also because of _Lord Chaos_ that you became the freak you are today." Greed stated. "But hey, you do what you want." Gluttony said nothing. He just continued his was up the stairs of the shrine.

Greed looked up and sighed. He was remembering the blond kid that spit fire at him. "No doubt about it," Greed said to himself. "He's the one that got away." He took out a communication device. After dialing a few buttons, he put the device to his ear and listened. "Hey Lust, I found it." He said with a grin. "Why don't you have a talk with our little friends?"

At the house, the kid looked at the spaced out kids curiously. He stared at them for minutes, but they would not move an inch. The four was in a circle with their Meta-Rings linked together. They stood there with no emotion in their eyes.

He curiously looked around feeling bored. He noticed on the walls there was what normal people would know as paintings. He looked at the group and at the paintings back and forward.

One painting had a hobo with a black top hat, a black trench coat, and a torn up umbrella. One was a colorful smiling clown with a flowerpot on his head. Another one was a couple of people in togas.

The kid looked from the painting to the group of four once more. Then, he tilted his head confused.

Back in the Chaos Link, the group settled sitting in a circle. Rebecca sat right of Cream, and Cream sat right of Miles, along with Tails right towards him. Next to Tails were Rosie, and then Ami with her arm clinging onto an annoyed Naoto. Sonic stood in front of the circle looking at everyone.

"The reason why I called this small meeting was because of what happened earlier." Sonic explained. "I think I can speak for everyone here when I say we can't let those two get away with what they've done." The group silently agreed. Ami let her arm go from Naoto showing she was taking the situation seriously. Rebecca quietly looked down.

"This is what we know so far," Naoto stated. "One, we seen three of the members, Lust, Greed, and Gluttony."

"We also know the name of their leader." Miles stated.

"That's right," Naoto agreed. "They said his name was Cardinal."

"That tells us it's some kind of Crime Syndicate." Sonic said. "If that's true, then we have to do something to stop them."

"Why us," Ami asked. "We're just kids. What can we do?

"We're the only ones who can." Sonic stated. "The only thing that can defeat a Mobian is another Mobian. And if there are any other Mobians around, we should get to them before that Syndicate does."

"Shouldn't we at least get the police involved?" Ami asked concerned.

"No," Naoto interrupted. "Lust told us last time if we tell the police, then they'll tell them about us. And if the police are informed, GUN will be as well. And she told us that GUN is very corrupted, and if GUN find out about us, they'll use us as experiments, maybe even as weapons."

Rebecca shivered with fright. "Does that mean they want us to hurt others?" Rebecca asked with signs of fear in her voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Naoto apologized. "But that's the truth. This is our battle. We can't let them get away with what they did to Mrs. Flavour, and who knows what they are planning to do when they get their way. A lot of people could be in danger."

"That's what I want to hear." Sonic said with a grin looking at Naoto. "So, does that mean you'll fight with me?"

"You bet," Naoto said grinning. "I don't plan on letting them do what they want." Sonic nodded approvingly.

"That's just like you to decide so suddenly what to do." Miles stated with a chuckle. He stood up. "I guess if you're going to fight, then I will too."

"That's the spirit," Tails said impressed with Miles courage. "I'll be right there with you."

"Thanks Tails," Miles thanked.

"Anywhere my Naoto goes, I'll follow." Ami stated.

"Well said girl," Rosie agreed.

Rebecca stood up. "I'll help any way I can," Rebecca said.

Cream held Rebecca's hand. "We both will," Cream assured.

"So then it's settled," Sonic said with a smile. "The Sonic Heroes are back."

Back in the house, the kid was looking at a big cold black box. He opened it and looked inside. There was many finds of things most would recognize as food. He did not pay any attention to the wrapped items. What did catch his attention was a bowl of left over pasta, and jars and bottles of condiments. He tilted his head once again.

Back in the Chaos Link, the group was coming up with a game plan. "So what do we do about that kid?" Naoto asked. "It's obvious that Greed and Gluttony wanted him."

"Yeah," Sonic agreed. "And putting him and Mrs. Flavour in one area, they would just come here, putting everyone, even the Chao in danger."

"Why don't we separate them?" Tails asked. "That kid, we could put somewhere else."

"But where?" Sonic asked.

"He can stay at my house," Ami suggested.

"Are you sure?" Naoto asked. "You could be attacked by those two."

"Like they scare me," Ami said. "You forgot, I have the Piko-Piko Hammer. Anyone gets in my way…" her eyes changed as her other personality changed. "Let's just say they won't have a head when I get through with them."

Rosie pats Ami on the back cheerfully. "You say it girl," Rosie cheered.

"It's true," Ami said reverting back to her original personality gleefully. The two giggled.

Sonic and Naoto sweat dropped with fear. "Scary combo," Naoto stated.

"Be glad their on our side," Sonic stated nervously.

"In our case, is it something to be glad about?" Naoto asked referring to the girls and their crushes.

"Good point," Sonic agreed.

"Come on Lady Ami," Rebecca said. "We should go check on him."

"Sure," Ami agreed.

"Well, looks like its goodbye for now," Rosie said. "Catch you later Sonic." She and Ami both vanished in a pink light. The Chaos Link between them was canceled.

"Goodbye Mr. Sonic, Goodbye Mr. Tails." Cream said. "I'll see you later." She and Rebecca vanished in their own cream colored light.

It was now Miles, Naoto, and their respective Mobian Spirit. Sonic turned to the Mobian he wished to speak to. "By the way Tails," Sonic said to Tails. "There's something I need you to do."

Tails looked at Sonic. "What is it?"

Sonic grinned. "I think it's time to create it again."

"It," Tails thought for a moment. He realized what Sonic meant in a matter of seconds. "Oh, it…" Miles said. "But where can we get the materials?"

"There should be a junk yard somewhere around this city." Sonic said with a shrug. "You're a genius, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"I guess your right." Tails agreed.

Miles and Naoto were confused. They were curious about what it is.

"What are you two talking about?" Miles asked.

"I guess I should let you know." Miles said with a shrug.

"But not you Naoto," Sonic said with a grin. "I want it to be a surprise for you."

"Hey no fair," Naoto complained. "Why should I be left out?"

"Because Miles and I are the ones who will make it." Tails explained with a smile.

"Make it," Miles asked. "Make what?"

"I'll explain later." Miles said.

"Right," Sonic said. "But for now, there's something I want to talk to you about." His tone was serious. This was immediately noticed by Naoto and Miles. "That guy, Gluttony, are you aware of what he is?"

They thought for a moment. "Greed did say that he is something called a Golem."

"What's a Golem?" Naoto asked.

"It's a Jewish Folklore," Miles explained. "A human like creature made of raw material."

"The name is now given to what Gluttony is." Sonic explained. "Golems are artificial life created through science."

"Science," Naoto repeated.

"Yeah," Sonic said. "As I traveled the world as a spirit, I saw the many horrible things humanity has done. Hundreds of years ago, GUN began creating Golems called Artificial Chaos on the Space Colony known as Arc. The science was lost when GUN attack Arc, and the head of the lab was executed. It has since then been recently rediscovered. Now GUN is using the science to create Golems."

"So Gluttony's one of those Artificial Chaos." Naoto asked.

"Yeah," Sonic replied.

"And that kid too," Miles guessed.

"I'm afraid so," Sonic said. He was silent for just a moment before saying what was on his mind. "Golems are beings with awesome powers. However, they lack the knowledge of being human. They question their own existence, and can go through life developing either inferiority complexes, or even grow pride in their powers. This can result in hate for those who were born into life, especially humans." Sonic recalled a dark figure from his past. A figure who thrives on hating humanity and those who he deems inferior. His red eyes burn with a loathing spirit that never dies.

There was a silence for a few uneasy moments. Naoto broke up the silence with great optimism. "That kid won't grow up like that."

Everyone looked at Naoto with surprise of his sudden outburst. "I'll make sure of it. I'll help that kid, and show him what it's like being human." He sympathized with the kid. "I grew up not knowing my parents. Not knowing what happened to them. I never knew if they died, or abandoned me. I always felt like I was never truly wanted." His tone was serious. "I won't let that kid feel the same way. I'll help him no matter what."

Miles and Tails listened to Naoto's powerful words with amazement. Naoto can say some amazing things sometimes.

Sonic grinned. "That's what I'm talking about." Sonic said giving Naoto the thumbs up. "You deserve an award for that speech."

Naoto grinned as he stretched. "I do, don't I?" He looked at Miles. "What do you say Miles? Are we partners?"

Miles grinned. "Sure," Miles agreed.

"I'm in too," Tails agreed.

"You know I'm in," Sonic said.

"Alright," Naoto called. "With allies like you guys, Ami, Rosie, Rebecca, and Cream, there's no one who could beat us." The Chaos Link was canceled.

When Miles and Naoto woke from the Chaos Link, the first thing they noticed was Ami's loud voice spewing a pleasant array of curses at the kid. In front of them much to their shock was Ami with condiments all over her. She was covered in mustard and ketchup, and on her head was a flower pot. She looked pretty much like the clown in the painting, much like how Rebecca, who was holding a furious Ami back, trying to talk sense into her before she killed the kid. She was dressed in a trench coat and a top hat. There was also an umbrella with holes punch into it on the floor beside her. It took a moment for Miles and Naoto to notice they were wearing curtain draped around them. Apparently the kid was making the group look like the people in the pictures while they were in Chaos Link.

"So, these are our allies," Miles said chuckling.

Naoto sighed. "We'll be okay right?" He chuckled as well. The kid tilted his head emotionlessly and confused curious of the situation he seemed to have cause.

To be continued…


	10. Bad Influences

Sorry for the Lack of update. This chapter should satisfy certain fans for now.**

* * *

**

**Bad Influences**

"Yeah, my cousin came over." Ami said to another girl over the phone. "It was a sudden visit, and with my parents gone and all, I have to stay home and look after him. Could you come over after school and let me copy the notes you take?" The girl on the other line replied later. "Thanks. Just tell our teachers I'm sick. I'll talk to you later, bye." She hung up putting her pink cell phone by her.

Ami sighed as she fell back on her futon lying in the middle of her room, a Japanese style room. Ami's home was outside the city in a neighborhood on the edge. It was a small two story house, with a traditional Japanese design. This was due to Ami's heritage, living in Japan until she moved with her parents to Central Square at the age of six.

In Ami's room there was a small stereo in the corner with CDs. In the far right was a laptop on a desk, and a closet with stickers of cute baby animals on the sliding door. All over her room's walls were posters of celebrities and cute animals. It was just morning, and she was in her pink pajamas ditching school to take care of the kid.

"What am I going to do about that kid?" Ami thought. "I said I would look after him, but the truth is, I haven't the slightest idea of how to look after a child."

Despite their bad start, Ami took the boy from before in. He slept in a small guest bedroom nest to hers. Ami remembered leaving him on a futon just sitting their on his knees staring at the door. She left him there to sleep. He had not left that room once as far as Ami knew.

As Ami recalled what the kid was like, she recalled how creepy he acted. He never said one word since meeting him. He just stared at everything that interested him, including her. In fact, when Ami left, he was staring at her.

Ami walked out of her room and to the room the kid was staying in. She opened the door and looked inside. There in the exact same position she left him in last night was the kid. He just sat on his knees looking at the door as if he was a dog waiting for its master.

"N-No way," Ami denied nervously. "He couldn't have been like that all night." She was more freaked out then before.

Despite the child frightening her, she had to cope with his strange behavior. She instructed him to sit at the family table, a small table with pillows to sit on. He sat on a pillow looking at the television Ami turned on to keep him busy. She cooked breakfast for the two of them.

"I hope you like omelets." Ami said from the kitchen. She was now fully dresses with slippers, and an apron on mixing eggs at the stove.

The kid looked at the TV curiously. What he was currently watching was a small child sitting at the table ready for breakfast.

"Mommy, is breakfast done?" the child asked.

"Not yet," the kindly woman said with a smile. "Try to be patient now."

"Yes mommy," the child cutely said.

The kid looked at the TV's picture of the mother. He then looked over at Ami in the kitchen. He repeatedly looked from that to Ami and noticed similarities such as the aprons, and the fact they both are cooking. He continued this for a period of time.

Eventually, the show went to a commercial. It was a commercial about a yet to be premiered wrestling show. The kid saw a bunch of big sweaty guys slamming chairs in each other. He looked around and saw a small stool in the corner.

From the kitchen, Ami was putting some ingredients in the omelet when she heard a crash from the other room. She rushed over to see what had happened. The first thing she saw was a big dent in the wall with a smashed up stool.

Ami looked at the TV and saw the wrestling commercial. She quickly realized what was going on. She got the remote control for the television from her pocket and changed the channel.

"This kid is living proof TV is bad for you." Ami thought. "I forgot this kid mimics everything he watches." Ami remembered from last night with dread where she was dressed as a clown while in the meditative state. "I better keep a closer eye on this kid." She sighed. "I better look for something that I won't regret showing this kid. Slasher films are diffidently out of the question." She looked through the many channels.

She eventually found a children show. The show was for preschoolers and younger so she assumed it was good enough.

"There we go," Ami said. "Something educational and fun. And since this channel is for small kids, there shouldn't be any super violent commercials. This should keep you busy." It was then she smelt something burning. "Oh no, the omelets!" She exclaimed running back to the kitchen. She dropped the remote as she did.

The kid looked at the remote curiously. He recalled Ami pushing the buttons and so decided to try it. He picked it up and like Ami, pushed a button. The channel changed to a do it yourself show.

"Not we just have to hammer this last piece in and we have yourself a balanced shelf." A man in over all said on the TV. The kid continued to watch for a few more moments before changing again.

The next show was a martial arts show with one man beating up a large gang of men, making it look easy. The kid was amazed with what the man was doing single handedly. He eventually changed again when the man stopped beating people up.

This time, it was a scifi program. A man in a business suit was walking down the street when suddenly he heard a cry for help. He quickly ran to a phone booth and changed his clothes. Erupting from the phone booth, he was now a red costumed and caped superhero. "Up, up, and away!" He saw the man fly off to fight crime. After a few moments of observing crime fighting, he changed the channel again.

Ami in the mean time was putting the finishing touches on the omelets she had to cook all over again.

"Almost done," she said putting a little salt on the top. The omelets were put on plates and sided with greens. "Done," She picked up the two plates and walked out of the kitchen. "Here's breakfast, sorry it took so…" she stopped as she noticed the kid was not there. "Where is he?"

She then noticed the television. It was on a different channel then when she left it. The show on this channel was a mechanic's channel that had a mechanic taking out an engine from a car. "How did he change the channel?" she then noticed the remote on the table. She then recalled when she changed the channel in front of him.

"No," she panicked. "He must have noticed me using the remote." She looked over at the dent in the wall caused by wrestling. Not knowing what the kid was watching, she decided she had to find him quick before he does more damage.

Just as she began to look, she heard a loud bang, like the sound of an object crashing into the wall. "That sounded like it came from my room!" she exclaimed. She ran off towards where the sound came from. As she ran, she heard more noises emitting from her room.

When she got there, the first thing she noticed was a car engine in the middle of her doorway, on top of what was left of her door. After viewing her door, she dreaded seeing what the rest of her room was like. Unfortunately, the sounds forced her to look inside.

Inside, the posters were punched through; the table was broken in half, the walls had huge gaping holes done by the kid's karate he was witnessing. Her stereo was slammed through the wall, and her CDs' were right into it. The door to her closet was broken off and into pieces with each piece all over the room. The final insult was the kid himself, with Ami's cover being worn as a cape. He was currently using a piece of the closet to hammer her laptop into the wall.

Ami was at the breaking point. Everything in her room was broken. A red aura surrounded her, glowing brighter as her anger increased, her eyes covered with a black shadow. Her other personality was beginning to take over. "That's it," she growled. "I was going to over look last night, and the wall, but now…" she took out the Piko-Piko Hammer. She glared at the kid. She stomped towards the kid preparing to attack. "You succeeded in pissing me off." She lifted her hammer with bloodlust in her eyes.

The kid turned around finally noticing her. The hammer came down. "Mommy," the kid said. The hammer stopped just inches in front of the kid's face. The kid looked on unfazed by the attempted attack. Ami, reverting back to her kinder personality looked at the kid in shock.

"W-What did you say?" the Ami asked.

"Mommy," the kid repeated. "Mommy…" the kid repeated this every five seconds. Ami began to feel warm inside. She became warmer every time he said those words. The very first words the kid said, and he was calling her Mommy.

Suddenly, Ami, forgetting everything the kid did up till now dropped the hammer and embraced the kid with a smile on her face. "Yes, Mommy's here." She was so happy to be called that, it made her feel like an adult. "I'll be Mommy for you. Just imagine, me, a Mommy, you my son, and Naoto will be…" her eyes began to twinkle. "…Papa."

Naoto, who was in his school uniform was walking to school with Miles, suddenly got a chill down his spine. He stopped and shivered from his bottom to top. Miles stopped and looked over at him.

"What's wrong," Miles asked.

"I don't know," Naoto said shivering. "I just got a very creepy feeling."

They continued down the street talking on the way. "So, do you think it's alright to leave Ami with that kid?" Miles asked.

"Yeah," Naoto agreed. "Despite their bad start, I think they'll get along. After all, Ami may be a bit strange, and has a nasty side to her, but she's a good person. I can diffidently trust her with this."

Mile still wasn't sure, but he did agree with Naoto's judgment of people. "Yeah," Miles said. "I guess as long as Ami's other personality doesn't take over, he'll be alright."

Naoto and Miles both agreed they could leave the two alone without worry. Continuing their way to school, they decided to take a short cut as they talked. This short cut was an alleyway that could save them three minutes.

As they entered, they immediately noticed a very rare sight. A bunch of guys from their school were wounded badly. They were all covered in bruises and some looked like they had dislocated shoulders.

"Whoa," Naoto said running over to the closest conscious guy he could find. "Are you okay buddy?"

"These guys," Miles said walking over to some. "They're all apart of the gang in our school."

"You mean the Night Wind Gang?" Naoto asked.

"Yeah," Miles said. "Our school, Angel High has the Night Wind Gang, the strongest gang of delinquents in that rule Central Square."

"If these guys are supposed to be the strongest," Naoto thought. "Then who could have done this much damage?" The delinquents Naoto was looking over began to moan. "Hey man, are you okay? Who did this to you?"

The delinquent, unable to move growled a bit. "That bastard…" he started. "He turned down our invitation to join the Night Wind, so we jumped him, but… he got us good… we didn't even… lay a scratch on him."

"There are twelve people in this alley," Miles explained. "Who could do all this damage alone?"

"He was a damn monster," the delinquent continued. "Way too strong… that man… Yuda… Thomas…." The delinquent fell unconscious.

Alarmed, Naoto turned to Miles. "Call an ambulance, quickly." Miles agreeing took out his cell phone to call for someone to pick these badly wounded delinquents up. As he did, Naoto was left thinking about that name. "Yuda Thomas."

Meanwhile, a kid of the age of sixteen was walking down the street away from the alley. He had on the same uniform as Naoto and Miles, symbolizing he goes to the same school. His hair was red with seven pointed dreadlocks hanging around shoulder length going around the sides and the back of his head. His eyes were violet, and had a don't mess with me look, the same as his expression. His hands were covered in a bandage like wrapping, which wrapped around the palms, and the knuckles.

He found his was to the front gate of his school. The gate was a stone wall surrounding the school with a metal barring doorway. "That was a little much don't you agree Yuda?" he heard a voice say. He turned to see a person with his back against the wall in the corner of the wall.

"They shouldn't have gotten on my nerves." The tough guy stated. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Hey now," the guy said in a gruff New Yorker accent. "Is that anyway to talk to your childhood friend?" He stepped out in sight cross armed revealing himself as a twenty year old man, with orange yellow eyes, and short spiky hair with a small orange ponytail in the back. He was pretty tall and muscular. He had a dark green jacket that looked like it was originally long sleeved, but the long sleeves were torn out. Under it was a light green sleeveless shirt with black around the shoulders. He also had on dark green military camouflage jeans, black boots with a white and gold seam, fingerless gloves, and black wristbands with buckles. Around his neck was a gold chain necklace, and headphones.

"Carter Biagi," the guy said. "I thought you were out of town on that case."

"The lead I got was fake," Carter explained. "It was another dead end. I did however find something else interesting about Project Soul though."

"Project Soul," the kid repeated.

"Yeah," the man named Carter said. "But we'll talk about that when you get out of school. I met with the others earlier. We'll meet at the office."

"Understood," the guy agreed.

"Oh and Yuda," Carter continued. "You just made a lot of enemies at this school. Be careful."

The guy known as Yuda punched the gate's stone walling. He left a dent in it cracking it outwards. "Who the hell do you think I am?"

"I meant be careful not to hurt anyone too badly," Carter said with a grin and shrug.

Yuda snorted. "I won't make any promises." He walked towards the school as the bell rang, telling the students to go to homeroom.

To be continued…

* * *

This should give you more of a hint of who these characters are. Please Review.


End file.
